Forever His
by Sombra112
Summary: She just wanted to get her man, to make him see her. But a long lost sister and corupt business man have made it impossible. Will she ever be able to be happy with the man she loves?
1. I Have A Date Tonight

okay my last shot at a fic failed...horribly. So I'm going back to Inuyasha. Okay here goes...No I do not own Inuyasha. Yay moving on.

**Chapter 1: I Have a Date Tonight**

"Kagome, you know I love you, right?" Inuyasha asked a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I know." Kagome replied smiling widely.

"You are honestly the most wonderful person in the entire galaxy." he continued. Kagome giggled happily. "I have no idea where I would be without you."

"It's just a lab report." Kagome said resetting the goggles on her face and pushing all the stray strands of hair that had slipped out of her hair tie behind her ear.

"Yes, but it's a test grade." Inuyasha pressed on, his hair pulled back with goggles on his face too.

They were standing next to a unlit Bunsen burner that was still too hot to touch after the experiment. Kagome's lab report had been filled out in neat, precise hand writing, while Inuyasha's had been doodled all over, crumpled slightly, wet in one spot, and completely devoid of answers. He had asked, more like begged, to borrow her paper to get the answers that he had missed while absorbed in the assignment.

Kagome laughed while she reached up and stole his goggles off his face being mind full of his sensitive silver ears. He barely noticed. Not just because he was so buried in his current, as he called it, "sharing of correct knowledge", but also because he trusted Kagome with his life. They had been best friends for years compliments of close parents. Inuyasha's dad was an owner of two major companies, Tetsiaga and Tensaiga, and made contributions to the shrine Kagome's family lived at that supported them in their non-profit business. The two had met at the tender age of 5 and 6 and, boom, instant friendship. They had been inseparable since.

She was the only one, beside his mother, whom Inuyasha trusted without exception. Likewise, Kagome knew if she told Inuyasha a secret he would keep it under closer guard than treasure at Fort Knox.

They had lived their lives together and were bound tighter and by deeper bonds than even the closest siblings. They had been with each other through everything and both knew they were fortunate for finding such a friend.

Unfortunately, for Kagome, she had developed a crush on his around middle school. And who wouldn't? Inuyasha was the single most handsome man at school. His long silver locks, his deep golden eyes that could burn with rage or passion, that tall, strong, hard body that could make a sculptor weep, his very _presence _which followed him every where that made girls drool and men jealous.

But it got worse, for not long after the crush developed, young love started blossoming. Kagome tried for years to pass it off as her raging teenage hormones reacting to him. After all what healthy females wouldn't? But after a while even she couldn't deny that deep love that stirred in her. The pain when he was gone, the joy when he was near, and the sickening reality that he could never be hers.

Inuyasha had gone through a series of girlfriends while he grew and Kagome had been with him through every one. The joy when he got them and the indifference or sadness when he lost them. Usually indifference. Not many girls would want to break up with him.

Kagome had never had one.

He lost his virginity a while back. She was there when he bragged with his best guy friend, Miroku. How the girl in question had been so great and her kisses so sweet. How he would eventually tire of them and leave them.

Kagome had never kissed anyone besides family.

Yes, she was helplessly in love and there was nothing she could do about it.

She could have a boyfriend if she tried. She was just vain enough to admit that she looked pretty cute. Any number of guys would love to go out with her. She even tried once to get a guy to replace her feelings for him. But not one of them measured up to the proud, arrogant, strong, perfect man she loved.

She put the goggles up and when she got back Inuyasha had taken off his apron and had copied her work.

He took her apron and went to put it up while the teacher collected their papers.

He returned a second later and sat next to her.

"So, guess what?" he turned to her and asked.

"I give up. What?" Kagome said putting her things up and getting ready to leave.

"I have..."

"Okay class we have that test tomorrow. Don't forget!" the teacher interrupted. To everyone in school the old bald teacher reminded them of an ugly old vulture that wore plaid, brown suites and thick heavy rimmed glasses.

Just then the bell rang and every scrambled to get their things and leave. "Test over chapters 6 and 7,study everything!"

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued as they left the class. He was once again interrupted by someone shouting their names at the end of the hall.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called back seeing her other friends.

"What's up?" Sango asked catching up. Sango was the poster child for tomboys. She hardly ever didn't wear jeans and some kind of T-shirt. Sometimes with insulting or funny sayings on them. Today's said "Your only guilty if you get caught" with a pair of handcuffs. Her hair, long and silky brown, was always pulled back and her body was great for all the workouts and fighting she did.

"Hello beautiful." Miroku complemented from beside her. He was second in looks only to Inuyasha with the smile of an angel. "How was science?"

"Kagome saved my ass." Inuyasha said.

"Again." Sango inserted.

He smiled innocently.

"Well let's get..." her face suddenly went wide with shock. She glared at her smiling companion before reaching over and slapping him yelling, "Pervert!"

"Anyway," She continued her cheeks red. Which were nothing compared to the bright hand print shaped mark on Miroku's. "Shall we get to lunch?"

"Definitely I'm starved." Kagome said.

The four friends turned and walked down the hall toward the cafeteria.

As seniors in high school, they could leave campus to get lunch but the only good thing around was too far to get there and back in time. Besides they didn't want to.

"Oh yeah, what I was saying." Inuyasha continued. "I have a date tonight."

Kagome's blood froze as it always did when he said something like this. The roaring in her ears almost blocked out his next words. "She's really pretty, and very smart. I swear I think she's the one."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him fighting to keep her tears from showing and pushing the knot in her throat down. Inuyasha was always on the look for his mate, or the one. As a young dog-demon male this was not only common but expected and, more than anything, instinct. He would always search for his ideal mate until he found her. And when he did he would be so loyal that looking over the fence was not only impossible, but unwanted. Dog-demons, once they found their mates never cheated on them or even thought about it, so deep was the bond.

They mated once.

They mated for life.

And Inuyasha never knew, the one who wanted to be his mate, and would give up anything to be so, was standing right next to him. Day in and day out.

The one who wanted to be the one he loved more than any, felt another scar appear on her heart at his words. So she did what she always did in such times. She smiled and acted happy for him. She would give anything to make him happy, even if it ment hiding her own misery and pretending that his loving another was not only okay with her, but that she was just as ecstatic as he was.

Even if it broke her.

Even if it killed her.

_"I have a date tonight."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

woohoo. So feedback. Tell me your thoughts all of you.


	2. I Need Your Help

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

**Chapter 2: I Need Your Help**

"How about this shirt?" Inuyasha asked holding one up to him.

Kagome considered it for a second but shook her head. "Nope. Next." She was sitting on his big red and black bed in his giant room in his huge mansion. There had not been a single date that she had not helped him pick his clothes for. Tonight was no different. He placed the shirt in the rejection pile and walked back into his room sized closet without a second thought.

"So you going to tell me about this girl?" Kagome yelled at him trying her hardest not to curse the unknown person. After all they might be a perfectly likable person.

She doubted it.

"Well she's really nice. Has this short cropped black hair. You know it kinda stands up everywhere." He walked back in with a pair of jeans. Kagome immediately shook her head. He through it aside with no break in the conversation. "She's really into extreme sports. You know snowboarding, surfing, cliff diving, sky diving. Dad says it's a perfect match because her father owns that toy company."

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded not surprised her father thought about what he could get out of a marriage between the two. A long time ago marriages were always made for the benefit of the families in question. That practice had moved from regular life to the business world.

"Yeah, but she's not like really totally extreme. She's developed a love of books from all that time she spends locked up inside during snowstorms or huge rainstorms." He brought out a shirt and pants and dangled them in front of his jokingly.

"No, sir." Kagome giggled. He was holding his costume from a Halloween party from a few years ago. "You turn right around and put that up."

"Aw and I really liked this one." he said mournfully before throwing it in the rejection pile.

"Okay, come here." Kagome said standing up and walking over to him. "At this rate your never going to be ready."

"Where are you two going?"

"Nice dinner, fancy restaurant. Not black tie but kind of casual-ish."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That helps. Wear your baggy khaki pants with that red collared shirt first two unbuttoned. And your...black shoes. Not the dress ones but not the tennis shoes either. "

"Where would I be without you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, imagine you having to pick your own clothes for a date. What a concept."

"I know. Kinda scares me." He said with a horrified look.

Kagome giggled and punched his shoulder. "Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

She left his room and went down the hall and down the giant grand staircase which she loved descending because it made her feel like a princess.

The family was in the kitchen, not the formal dinning room saved for special occasions, but the smaller much, more homey one next to the kitchen. Loui, the house chef, was a man who could make even the most vile foods taste good. Kagome, for example, couldn't get enough of his spinach and cheese pizza and she hated spinach.

"My love!" The fat chef cried when he saw her. The entire Takahashi family, Kagome included, all believed that you could not trust a skinny chef. There should be no such thing.

"I made you some delicious ravioli. Stuffed with and drizzled with the most delicious meat sauce."

"Aw thanks, Loui." Kagome said as she sat down and he put the steaming bowl in front of her. She took a deep breath and dug in. "Wow, I know what heaven tastes like."

"So do I." Inuyasha said from behind her. "Tastes like ramen." Loui humphed and stuck his nose in the air as his youngest master entered. It always irked Loui that no matter what he cooked or how much Inuyasha liked it, he always preferred ramen. He had even made ramen for him once from scratch. Everyone loved it. Inuyasha included. But it still didn't compare in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Well I'm gone. I don't want to be late." he said walking over and kissing his mother's cheek. "Umm.." he said walking over to Kagome.

"Red convertable. Smooth and sexy and not too showy." she said without looking up.

"Thank you." he kissed her cheek too and she felt the skin burn and her heart race.

"Later." he yelled with a backwards wave.

A little while later Kagome stood from her empty bowl. "I should be going to. I have some stuff to do."

"Bye, sweety. Izayoi said smiling at her. Taro nodded his hand in his wife's. "See you later."

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." she said happily to her other parents as she left the room.

She ran outside and jumped into her car. It was a small, fast silver Lexus. A birthday gift from her other family.

She drove home her thoughts buzzing around in her head. She found herself arguing with herself. The meeker part and the more impulsive part.

_He's on a date!_

_Again. It's not like it's the first one._

_He shouldn't be dating other girls!_

_He wouldn't date you, your like his little sister or something._

_So that doesn't mean I can't try to win him!_

_What, like prove your just as female as those other girls?_

_Definitely! Show him how much I care for him!  
_

_But he doesnt' love you back! What if he finds out and stops being your friend. Is it worth losing the person who means most to you? And even If he does remain your friend everything you say and do will be tainted and you won't be as close as before._

Her other side had no argument for that. She drove home in silence both in the car and in her head.

The temple steps, what she called her daily workout, seemed to pass by more quickly than usual. No one was home so no one questioned her thoughtful face. She fell on her bed and hugged her pillow close.

A darker, more selfish side of her suddenly entered the silent argument.

_I guess it's not true love if you won't sacrifice a little to be with him._

_NO! I do love him. But his friendship means so much to me. What if I loose it?_

_Won't it be worth it though. If you do get him._

_But he doesn't love me._

_Than make him. Show him your just as worthy to be his mate as the others. Make him see that your not only as good as them, but better than them. Make him fall in love with you._

Kagome sat up in bed as a plan started forming in her head.

She bit her lip and looked at her cell, sitting innocently on her side table.

She grabbed it and dialed the number quickly before she lost her nerve.

It rang three times and Kagome was getting close to hanging up when-"Hey Kagome. What's up."

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Sango, I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay another chapter. So what does anyone think. Share your thoughts with me. Come on.


	3. Mission Start

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

Yay i got more reviews must have more !! thanks for what I have though. Here we go some more story!!

**Chapter 3: Mission Start**

Kagome paced restlessly in the living room wondering if she had done the right thing asking Sango to come over without telling her why. But the wheels were in motion and there was nothing she could do about it.

The bell rang.

Kagome ran to the front door, twisting her hair nervously. She opened it and saw Sango standing in her pajamas her hair ruffled, slippers scuffed, and a plastic bag in her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even think you might be sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome said ushering her friend in.

"Best friend privilege." Sango said flattening her hair. "I come baring chocolate and ice cream. Now tell me your troubles."

"Why don't you go sit down. I'll get some spoons." Kagome said as an excuse to gather her courage to tell her long kept secret.

Sango shrugged and shuffled away while Kagome walked to the kitchen.

She came back a minute later with the promised utensils. Sango had taken her ice cream out and was eating it out of the pint cup without a spoon.

"Here." Kagome said handing her a spoon.

"Thanks." Sango said throwing her her ice cream.

Kagome sat down and looked at the sweat at the side of the cup.

"So what brings me to your house so late: enemies, major crisis, or men."

"Well..." Kagome said not looking up.

"Oh damn. It's men." Sango said sitting up. She looked in her bag, "Hope I brought enough chocolate."

"Sango, I'm in love." Kagome said quickly getting it over with.

Sango looked at her before she sat back. "Nope, didn't bring enough chocolate. So who is it and why I am I elected for this great secret and not..." She stopped and looked at Kagome her mouth open. Kagome blushed. "Oh. My. God."

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"Definitely didn't bring enough chocolate. How long?"

"Years."

"Why now?"

Kagome finally looked up her face determined. "I'm tired of all these other women. I want to show Inuyasha that I'm the only one for him."

"Okay." Sango said throwing her a Hershy's Kiss. "So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I need your help to win him over." Kagome tossed the candy in her mouth. Immediately she felt a little better.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"O-kay." Sango smiled. "Your my best friend. Anything I can do to help."

Kagome looked at her distrustfully. "That was way too easy." Sango smiled completely innocently. "What are you after?"

"Well there is something..." Sango said.

"I knew it. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well see, there's this...guy. And I sort of want to go out with him. But this certain guy has a...problem."

"Spit it out." Kagome said flatly.

"IlikeMirokubutI'mafriadtogoutwithhimcausehemightnotbeloyal." She said quickly.

"What?" Kagome asked blankly.

Sango took a deep breath and said slower. "I like...Miroku. But I'm afraid to go out with him 'cause he has that groping problem."

"So you think he might not be loyal?"

Sango nodded with a frown. "So this is a scratch my back I'll scratch yours kinda thing? Deal." Kagome stuck out her hand. Sango looked up and smiled happily before shaking her hand.

"So how do we do this?" Sango asked.

"Well I had a plan but now it has to be adjusted to fit you in it. Hmmm..." Kagome held her chin.

Sango scratched her head in though while she continued to eat her ice cream.

They spent most of the night planning and fell asleep in the living room their bellies full of sweets and their heads full of plans.

* * *

"Okay are we ready?" Kagome asked nervously looking in the school gates. She had on a long sleeved jacket totally out of season in the end of summer heat.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one who's nervous. Now give me the jacket."

"But..."

"Now!"

Kagome bit her lip but removed the garment.

"Beautiful." Sango said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome looked down insecurely. They had spent the weekend together shopping and planning. Inuyasha had called her a hundred times but Kagome hadn't answered. To be honest they had never spent so long apart in years.

"Of course." Kagome had changed her look. Tighter pants that rode lower. Smaller shirt that ran shorter. Heels that made her legs longer. Light make-up that enhanced her natural beauty.

"How about me?" Sango turned in a circle to display her outfit. Loose baggy khakis that rode really low revealing the straps of the black thong underneath. A tight black shirt with a low circle neckline and tight elbow length sleeves. Her pierced belly button winked at the world.

"Yeah. Perfect." Kagome said. Sango smiled and threw her jacket in the car. It had taken forever to find sexy clothes that still kept to their styles, especially for Sango, but they had managed it.

"Let's go." Sango said wrapping their arms together, mostly so that Kagome wouldn't let her nerves get to her and run home to change. "We'll rule the world looking as great as we do. She walked into the gates and said, "Mission, start!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Wow that was shorter than I intended. Aw well that's two in one day be thankful. As I said at the beginning. Review.

P.S. can anyone think of a name for the mission. I've tried but I can't think of anything. Like something that can pertain to the story. I don't know. Help me??


	4. Step One Complete

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

Wow you guys are such help. Although I did like the I.M. suggestion. That was pretty good. Aw well guys I'll try and think of one. Ummm...

**Chapter 4: Step One Complete**

"Wow!" "Did you see them?" "Damn they look good." "Come over here, pretty ladies." Wolf whistle, wolf whistle, wolf whistle.

"Sango, I feel so self conscious." Kagome said her head ducked down clinging her books tight to her chest.

"Relax." Sango said soothingly from all appearances undisturbed by the cat calls and whistles. "That's a good thing. You want your man don't you?"

"Yeah."

"What was that?"

"Yeah!" she said louder.

"Then work it, honey. Our objective is to get your man to finally see you and to get mine to see no one but me. To do that we must be totally confident in our looks and get their mind off of all other women. Trust me you look hot. H-o-double-t. 'Kay?"

Kagome smiled feeling more courageous. "Your right. I have to be calm, cool, and just..."

"Kagome, there you are!" A familiar voice called.

"Showtime." Sango said winking and vanishing into the crowd.

"Wait, don't leave me." Kagome said afraid of Inuyasha's anger. She had ignored him all weekend.

"Where have you been. I called you like a million times." Inuyasha said stopping in front of her his arms crossed.

Kagome hugged her books tighter and smiled. "Sorry. Me and Sango had a girl weekend. Just us two."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'wemon' but smiled at her. "Well I wanted to tell you about my date."

He started walking with her and told her every detail about his date with Kia. How they had talked a lot but just hadn't really clicked. He was thinking about trying again but doubted he could.

Kagome nodded and made noises at the appropriate times but wasn't really listening.

They walked into math and sat down as Inuyasha brought his date to a close.

"So what do you think? Should I try again?" He asked.

Kagome was about to support the idea like she usually would but stopped after opening her mouth.

_To do that we must be totally confident in our looks and get their mind off of all other women. _

Sango's words filled her thoughts so instead of a 'maybe you should' she said. "I don't think so. She doesn't really sound like your type."

"No?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head more confidently. "Definitely not. She likes surfing. She would probably want to do that if you two went permanent. And you know the pounding of waves on you hurts your ears."

"Yeah, your right." Inuyasha said. "Knew I could count on you."

Kagome nodded once and set her books on her desk. Inuyasha finally took a look at her and his jaw dropped. She saw and went red.

"You don't like it?"

Inuyasha took a second to respond as if the words took a while to reach his brain. "Uh...No...They uh...They look good. You look good. What's with the wardrobe change?"

"Just wanted a change." Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome!" Someone called.

They both looked up and saw Kouga standing in the doorway waving at her.

"Hey, Kouga." Kagome said politely.

"You look even more beautiful today than usual." He said leaning against her desk and smiling at her charmingly.

"Hey, why don't you go on your side of the room fleabag?" Inuyasha asked his voice going rough with anger. "It stinks enough in here without you walking over."

"Oh, hey mutt." Kouga said as if Inuyasha was so beneath his notice that he just saw him. "Trust me if i could I would be over there trying to escape your putrid sent." He grabbed Kagome's hands and his face went all serious. "But for my darling Kagome I would sacrifice any and everything."

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled felxing his claws.

Kagome laughed nervously hoping they wouldn't come to blows knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them if they did. Kouga and Inuyasha had hated each other on site since they met 3 years ago. It had been the beginning of high school and Kagome and Inuyasha had walked the halls together even though they had no classes together when Kouga had seen her. He had grabbed her and stole her away from Inuyasha. He had taken her to the gym where he proclaimed his love for her and that she would be his mate. When Inuyasha had finally found them Kagome was confused, scared, and more than a little embarrassed.

The two had fought, Kouga claiming Kagome would be his mate and Inuyasha protesting she would be no such thing.

It had escalated from there and had turned into a full blown rivalry in which the two would argue and compete in everything. It got so bad the teachers stopped putting them in the same gym class to keep them apart in physical competitions.

It didn't stop them much.

The fact was, the two hated each other so much that they could be separated by an entire planet and it wouldn't be enough space.

"Get away from Kagome, wolf, and you won't get hurt." Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome sighed.

"I'll leave in a minute mutt. I want to talk to Kagome." He turned to her and his face got serious again. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Kouga?" Kagome had a really bad feeling.

"I am going to take you to the movies this weekend."

"Huh?" Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha jumped up and growled, "Like hell you are!"

"See you Saturday at 7." Kouga said walking off. Inuyasha would have followed but the teacher entered and ordered him to his seat.

Kagome was still in shock her hand hanging in mid-air where Kouga had left it. Inuyasha continued to growl in Kouga's direction but couldn't get up to do anything.

"I have...a date?"

"Like hell you do!" Inuyasha growled in a whisper. Kagome looked at him confused. "I...don't?" "No! Because we're going...to...the...beach! Yeah the beach. Summer's ending the cold is coming. We're going to the beach one last time and that's Saturday. We're staying all day. Sango and Miroku too!"

Kagome blinked at him. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Uh...okay." she said wondering if she would have a say in how her life was ran.

After class Inuyasha grabbed her and bolted out the door with her before Kouga could get a word in. The whole rest of the day he stood at her side like some kind of guard dog.

Sango finally stole her after school when they started walking home together.

"Wow Kagome, you work fast." she said the second they were out of earshot.

She giggled. "It's not what you think." and she told her what happened in first period.

Sango cracked up. "Wow, that's perfect for our plan."

"It is?"

"Of course. With all of us at the beach we can stay together longer. Which gives us a greater opportunity to win our men. Besides now we can test out our new swimsuits."

Kagome groaned at the thought of that tiny thing Sango called a swimsuit.

"This is great. Even if it's not according to plan. At this rate we'll have our men by homecoming."

"That's in two weeks."

"I know. Nice job steering him away from the extreme chick."

Kagome laughed. "So how was your day?"

"Miroku's not here." Sango said. "He text me fifth period. Mushin came home so trashed that he stayed trashed through the day. He stayed home and took care of him. I swear with all his groping ways it's hard to tell how sweet he really is."

"Well the clothes worked great!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw them."

"Great!" Sango said smiling. "That makes step one, complete!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

yay i squeezed in one more chapie. but now my eyelids are heavy and i am tired. Good night all!


	5. Men

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

why i get no more reviews gets teary eyed does no one love me enough to leave one? No one? Please??

**Chapter 5: Men**

"Kagome, I have a question." Inuyasha said after Kagome said 'hi' when she picked up the phone.

"And what would that be?" She asked mixing eggs in a bowl and adding cheese for her omelet.

"Well, see I have this friend, who shall remain unnamed, and this friend is in deep love with this girl. But this girl, she kind of ignores him and beats him around and calls him per...names. What does this friend have to do to get this girl's attention."

"Would this friend happen to have black hair in a ponytail and an earring in one ear?" she asked back with a smile.

"I am unable to disclose that information." Inuyasha replied in a stuffy voice. "I have been bound to secrecy."

Kagome giggled. "Well this friend, let's call him John, maybe has a problem or two that the girl..."

"Who we call Jane?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"You got it. Has a problem or two that Jane has problems with. John would have to fix these problems to get her attention."

"Well let's say, hypothetically of course..."

"Of course."

"That John's problem is a....oh I don't know...a groping problem."

_"I do not!"_ A voice in the background yelled.

"Would that be John?" Kagome asked sweetly pouring oil in the pan.

"I am unable to disclose that information." Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome giggled. "Well, hypothetically, if John's problem is groping his solution is to stop groping. He stops this and Jane's attitude is sure to change."

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guarentee it." Kagome said pouring in the egg.

"I hear the hissing of liquid on hot metal. What are you cooking?" Inuyasha changed the subject abruptly.

"Omelet. Want one?"

"Nah, I just gorged on ramen. I'm good. Just wondering."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Any more question's about Mir...I mean, John and Jane?"

Inuyasha said something unintelligible to someone in the background and said to her, "Nope, that's all. Ready for tomorrow?"

Kagome laughed gently at Inuyasha's idea to take them all to the beach to stop her almost date with Kouga. "Yep. How long are we staying?"

"'Till Sunday."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the extension in the trip pretty sure Inuyasha had done this to keep Kouga away from her on Sunday too. "Sounds great."

"I'll pick you up there today after school. Speaking of which, need a ride?"

Kagome took off her apron revealing her clothes as she chopped her omelet up. "Sure why not? See you in 5?"

"I'll be there. Let's go Jo...I mean Miroku." Inuyasha called.

Kagome giggled. "Okay see ya."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome ate her omelet quickly and put on her shoes in just enough time to hear Inuyasha honking impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kagome yelled locking her door and running down the steps.

"Let's go slow poke!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku waved high in the front seat and, surprise surprise, Sango yelled hi in the back.

Inuyasha opened his door and leaned his seat forward and Kagome climbed in his hot red convertible. "What are you doing here?" She asked Sango.

Inuyasha tore down the road while Sango laughed pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm not sure. I was leaving my house when, boom, Fast and the Furious showed up and kidnapped me."

"You act like your not having a good time, my darling Sango." Miroku said half turned around in his seat.

Sango eyed Miroku distrustfully despite his baby angel smile.

Kagome leaned up and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Is this a present for me?" She whispered referring to her friend in the seat next to her who was currently squabbling with Miroku who still had his baby angel smile on.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said smirking like a male who had just done something terribly nice and clever and knew it.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she leaned back.

_Did he just blush?_

_No there's no way Inuyasha would blush. Is there?_

_"At this rate we'll have our men by homecoming."_

_Could there be something to what Sango said?_

Inuyasha tore into the school parking lot and grabbed a good spot almost immediately.

He lifted Kagome out of the car and set her down. Leaving one hand around her waist, he walked inside with her.

Miroku saw this action and look at Sango who was standing up and about to swing her leg over to get out.

"Allow me my darling." He said reaching out to grab her waist.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked slapping his hands away.

"Just trying to help you." He reached for her again.

"No get away." She moved to slap his hands but he moved them back quickly and she ended up loosing her balance and falling out of the car and onto him.

"Idiot." She complained jumping up and walking away in a huff her cheeks blazing red.

Kagome was laughing at Inuyasha and the story he was telling about Loui's latest attempt to switch Inuyasha's favorite food when a hand slapped down on her desk.

"Oh hey Kouga." She said.

"Kagome my love. We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Well..."

"Think again flea bag. Kagome and me are going to the beach tomorrow." Inuyasha growled.

Kouga looked surprised. "Kagome is this true?"

"Well..."

"Very well. But I will win your heart some way." he proclaimed before walking away.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked looking after.

"Who cares. The important thing is he's gone." Inuyasha said leaning back obviously pleased his plan had worked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Men."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why is no one leaving me reviews. Does no one love me anymore?? '(


	6. What The F Is Going On Here!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

Yay I got like a gazillion reviews YAYAYAYAYAY!! I feel loved again and I feel so loved I am trying to make this chapie the best I can.

Oh and someone asked me why Inuyasha would go to the beach if surfing hurt his ears. Simple answer. In surfing you get big waves that crash down harder than the gentle ones at a calmer beach see.

Oh and I am sorry Souymee but my computer doesn't have spell check anymore and I am a terrible speller!! I just don't have the ability to spell. So please bare with me on my spelling but if it bugs you that much you can leave a list of the words I misspelled in each chapter and I'll go back and change them. But sorry I can't spell to save my life!

**Chapter 6: What The F-- Is Going On Here!!**

_"If you wanna be my lover"_

"Turn this shit off!"

_"You gotta get with my friends"_

"I said, turn it off!"

_"Make it last forever!"_

"Damn it Sango! I am not playing!"

_"CAUSE FRIENDSHIP NEVER EEEEEENDSSSSSSS!!" _she screamed over Inuyasha.

Miroku and Kagome were cracking up as Sango kept Inuyasha from reaching the controls in the back seat while singing a song he obviously hated.

"Where the hell did you even find this song!" He yelled trying to turn off the radio and keep his attention on the road at the same time.

"Limewire!" Sango said smiling at him.

Inuyasha groaned as Sango stood up in the backseat and started dancing.

They were zooming down a nice country road in Inuyasha's convertible with the wind whipping all their hair around. Sango was acting drunk and happy when she was just on a sugar high...and happy.

"Man I LOVE the beach!" She yelled.

"You keep this up and I'm never taking you again!" Inuyasha yelled seizing his moment to change the song on the CD Sango had put in. "You've got to be KIDDING!"

Sango laughed and changed her dancing to suit the new song.

Barbie Girl.

"Why the hell do you listen to this shit?!" Inuyasha hollered at her.

"I don't. I made this CD specifically to annoy you." She confessed. Kagome laughed even harder. Poor Miroku was torn between laughter and worry. Sango was standing up dancing...right next to him. He had only tried to quit last week and the urge to touch her backside was overwellming. Then again Sango was standing up in a moving vehicle and could get thrown out every time Inuyasha hit a bump.

Inuyasha hit the next button again and this time bag pipes filtered through the speakers.

Inuyasha stared at the radio a second the funniest look on his face before he turned around and yelled, "What the hell is THIS?!"

Sango giggled. "That sounds like the bagpipes."

"I know what it sounds like. That instrument was made to annoy the hell out of people why do you...Oh never mind!" he moved to change the song.

Kagome grabbed his hand. "Hold on, I like this song."

He looked at her in shock."WHAT?!"

"Wait,it gets better." So Inuyasha waited throwing evil glances at the radio. Suddenly drums kicked in making it suddenly kick ass.

Inuyasha stared at the radio again. "What the hell is this song?" He asked as the bagpipes faded to be replaced by an electric guitar.

"It's Shoots and Ladders." Sango said as someone started singing Ring Around the Rosies making it...well...bad ass. She looked at Inuyasha expectantly but his head started bobbing to the beat and he declared "I like it."

"What?!" Sango yelled.

"Hey, zip it, I'm trying to listen." he swerved suddenly sending Sango to her seat with a crash.

"I thought with his sensitive ears he would hate rock." She turned to Kagome the statement almost a question.

Kagome giggled grooving with Inuyasha. "Are you kidding. Inuyasha loves rock."

Sango crossed her arms and grumbled, "Well there goes the rest of my CD." as Inuyasha bobbed his head to This Old Man Came Rolling Home.

Sango got over her mood soon and was back standing up and dancing trying to get Kagome to do the same. "No way!" she laughed as Sango pulled on her hand.

"Come on!" she pulled harder but the seatbelt stopped her short.

Sango growled and reached down and pressed the little button that released it and pulled Kagome up quickly.

"Hey!" she squealed trying to keep her balance on the seat.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her leg. "Damn it Sango. You might want to kill yourself but can I keep Kagome in one piece!?"

"Oh she'll be fine." Sango insisted dancing around.

"Your right she will be. Sitting down!" and he pulled her down sending her crashing to the seat.

"Owy!" Kagome complained rubbing her backside.

Miroku looked at the action almost wistfully.

"Come on Miroku dance with me!" Sango yelled pulling on his arm.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Totally. You've been good all week. You deserve a treat." Miroku didn't need to be told twice. He shot to his feet and started acting like an idiot next to her looking like all his dreams had come true at once."

Kagome laughed and even Inuyasha smirked a little.

Inuyasha suddenly sniffed the air then yelled over the roar of the wind. "Hey you two! Sit down police coming up on our right."

They both crashed to their seats and raced to their seat belts while Inuyasha slowed his car down to the legal limit.

Everyone was laughing as they passed the cop sitting on the side of the road.

The second the cop faded from sight Inuyasha took his speed back up and Miroku and Sango took their chance to stand up and start dancing together again.

It seemed so soon that they reached the private beach house on the private beach on private lands all owned by Inuyasha's dad's company. Everyone ran inside in an unspoken competition to snag the best room.

Inuyasha won, of course, and stole the master bed room with the best view. He also saved Kagome's room which was second only to the master. That left Sango and Miroku to fight over the last two. Sango winning of course and getting the better room.

"Come one guys!" Kagome screamed up the stairs. "We have just enough time to swim before it gets really dark!"

Seconds later they were racing each other down the stairs and out the door.

The water shinned and shimmered in the setting sun, the fiery tentacles setting the sea on fire with an ethereal orange glow. Kagome splashed out in the water still in her shorts. Inuyasha speed up and caught her around her middle and jumped into the air. They fell together into deep water that was so clear and beautiful that Kagome could make out the sea floor yards beneath them. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swam them to the surface. Their heads burst out as they laughed at each other.

"Hey wait up you two!" Sango called still running out to meet them Miroku not a step behind her.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled his voice gruff but his smile wide.

Kagome laughed then took a deep breath and dived under. She swam through the water and the silence letting the feeling of peace and happiness spread through her veins like fine heady wine.

Inuyasha joined her not a moment later and Kagome smiled at him through the water. He grabbed her hand and took her down deeper faster and they danced together like a couple of baby seals. Just happy to be in each others presence.

After a couple of moments Kagome mimed Inuyasha that she needed air. He nodded to say he understood and reach out and wrapped a hand around her waist. He swam to the floor and let his legs bend as he hit the soft white sand. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he shot them toward the surface with a powerful jump.

They burst out of the water and into the air as Kagome laughed. She let go of his neck trusting not to drop her as she dropped her head back and let the cool air rush past her face.

They slowed and stopped as gravity caught up with them.

Kagome lifted her head up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes their dark gold flashing as the suns rays disappeared from the sky.

And for that second. That brief moment when they hung suspended in mid-air wrapped in each others arms. They understood the other perfectly. They both knew they were loved beyond the norm and they always would be.

Then they fell to earth and the moment was shattered.

* * *

Kagome was sleeping peacefully. Dreaming sweet dreams of her love and a beautiful garden that stretched forever. She was in his arms while all that gorgeous silver hair swept around her cocooning her in silken safety.

"Get up!" A gruff unfamiliar voice ordered.

She felt the dream slipping away as reality returned but clung to the dream as tight as she could.

"I said, get up!" he pushed her rudely.

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome sat up in bed and saw an unfamiliar man standing by her bed with Inuyasha in the doorway growling his claws exposed.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt her. Not if she and you and the other two listen." he said calmly. He was wearing a business suit and a hard smile. He was flanked by two guards. Demons, by their looks, who were the ones who had apparently pushed Kagome.

"What are you talking about?! Get the hell off my land!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ah well you see that's just the problem." The man's smile deepened making him look twice as formidable. "This land isn't yours anymore."

The silence that followed these words was more pronounced than any Kagome had heard before. It was broken a second later by Inuyasha screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

whew. Tried my hardest to make that one longer than usual. So what does anyone think. What going on. whats with the ugly dude in the suit. Well i didn't say he was ugly because he's really not so, what's with the evil looking guyb in the suit. You must wait until next chappie. Muhahaha!!


	7. Our weekend

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

sorry I haven't written lately I've been extremely busy. Some one had a question about the Inuyasha and Kagome moment last chapter. See the only part that was the dream was the last paragraph before Kagome woke up. The whole sea thing totally happened. Just to clear that up. So here we go.

**Chapter 7: Our Weekend**

It wasn't a pleasant morning.

They were all forced out of the house, their stuff thrown out after them. Inuyasha growled the entire time but the man had the deed to the property. They had all piled into the car and drove home in a tense atmosphere.

Inuyasha looked ready to chew up metal and spit out molten lava. His grip on the wheel of the car was such that his fingerprints had embedded themselves into the metal. He was speeding down the road so fast that everyone had actually put their seat belts on.

After a while Kagome reached over and placed her hand over his. The tense muscles in his fingers jumped at her touch. He looked at her then slowed down without a word passing between them.

After that Kagome leaned into his shoulder and he gradually relaxed even more.

But that didn't stop him from tearing into his driveway and slamming on the breaks. He was out of the car and into the house before Kagome had undone her seat belt.

The three of them followed his inside and ran up the grand staircase. They were halfway up when they heard uniteligable yells from down the hall.

They sped up and ran into his parents room to find Taro on the phone yelling at someone, Inuyasha beside his his claws and nails extended in anger, and Izyoi laying on the bed the blanket dragged up against her chest watching her husband with weary eyes.

"What do you mean no record of purchase?!" Taro yelled. He paused for a second. "Look harder!"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's elder brother, chose that moment to show up looking bored and haughty as usual.

"What's with all the noise?" he asked with complete indifference..

"WHAT!!" Taro yelled into the phone. Then the phone shattered as his grip became too much.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Not only the beach property," He snarled walking to his closet and grabbing a random shirt. "but the island, the American property, and most of the Villa's in Spain and Mexico." He threw the shirt on making rips in it with his claws.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" he asked calmly.

"Gone!" Taro growled as he threw on some random shoes that his wife had handed him.

"Gone?"

"Gone! There's not even any proof that we bought them in the first place! No record that they were bought by any other than this Spider Bot company. Come on! We're going down to the company to see whats going on."

Sesshomaru nodded and left as calmly as he came. Taro and Inuyasha, much more expressive than their relative, stormed out of the room.

Izyoi and Kagome looked at each other with the exact same expression. They both knew and had witnessed the Takahashi temper. With the sole exception of Sesshomaru, the men of the family were very open with their anger and no one was safe when it was let loose.

"Make yourselves at home." They both said to Miroku and Sango before running after their men, still in their night things.

Miroku and Sango stared at the open door as a sudden silence descended.

"That was...interesting." Miroku finally said.

Sango looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

"No paper trial, no nothing." the man said to the furious Taro. The small demon showed no emotion at all, not even that of Sesshomaru's detachment. He was a fly demon and had no emotion for anything other than food and mating. So was the perfect one to report to the Inu no Taisho when he was angry.

Inuyasha was fuming next to his father with Sesshomru looking uncaringly upon the papers in his hand that stated Spider Bot was the only one to own the properties.

"How could you loose another property in the time it took to drive here?!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome laid a hand on his tense shoulder but it was as if he couldn't feel her there. Izyoi was standing behind Taro ready to jump in if he showed the slightest sign of taking his anger out on the poor employee.

"I don't know sir. I was going through the files of your properties and I saw one had gone missing. The vineyard in Greece now belongs to Spider Bot."

Taro growled. "Don't just stand there go do something!" the fly demon bowed and left the office calmly.

Taro brought his fist down and the table shattered as everything on top of it flew to the ground.

"Calm down." Izyoi said soothingly rubbing his tense shoulders and neck.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He asked no one. "How can all my property just suddenly be not mine?"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"What?!"

The fly demon stepped back in. "Someone from Spider Bot to see you sir."

"Send him in!" Inuyasha said quickly.

He bowed and left.

Taro sat in the chair behind the ruined pile of wood that was his desk.

The door opened again and in stepped the very same man who had interrupted their sleep at the beach property.

"Good morning." he said bowing with a mocking smile on his face.

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha growled.

"My boss sends me here telling me to ask why you're going through our property record of sales."

"It was our stuff!" Inuyasha interrupted. Taro had gone dangerously quiet.

"But we have no record of you ever owning it." he pointed out logically.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked just as calmly as normal.

Kagome winced at the ice in his voice and recognized the business tactic they were using. Inuyasha would be the bright burning fire of rage, Sesshomaru the deadly ice, and Taro would be the dominating figure that was deathly quite yet so loud in his actions that most trembled before him. Together they were to make anyone feel the icy grips of fear.

The man, however, seemed to be the exception.

"My name is Onigumo. I am my boss's most loyal worker."

"And just who is that?" Sesshomaru asked while Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"Lord Naraku, is his name and..." but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Excuse me." he said before flipping it open. "Yes?...Yes...Very well." he hung up and looked at the Takahashi's. "It would seem my boss is coming here. He asks you to wait until he arrives."

"Believe me, we will." Inuyasha growled darkly.

Kagome came up beside him and looked up at him. "Please, Inuyasha. Calm down."

He looked down at her and the fire in his eyes softened considerably. Onigumo took note of the change.

"Sorry." He whispered down at her too quietly for Onigumo to hear. "But I will get back at him for interrupting our weekend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

wow this chapter was bad and kinda weak. The next will be better I promise. BTW, I've been considering writing an ending to the anime in like a long many part tale. Like give everyone in it a happy ending or just an ending period. What do you guys think?


	8. What's Happened To You?

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

yay and we start the next chapter!!

**Chapter 8: What's Happened To You?**

Waiting for Naraku to arrive was an awkward hard time for everyone. Inuyasha started pacing, Taro was drumming his fingers, albeit very lightly, and Sesshomaru eyed Onigumo like a fat turkey on Thanksgiving.

Onigumo himself just stood in the middle of the room smiling slightly looking perfectly at ease.

"Here." Izayoi said handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Onigumo said taking it but not drinking.

Izayoi walked back to her family and stood behind Taro again.

The silence was actually deafening. Kagome even crowded closer to Inuyasha's back to escape its oppressive presence.

Just when the silence became too much a knock sounded at the door. Everyone but Onigumo looked at it and the three men all said at once, "Come in!"

The fly demon opened the door for a man and women. The man was tall with lots of slightly greasy black hair. His face was smooth with the same mocking smile that Onigumo had. The business suit did nothing to hide the aura of dark evil that came from him.

Kagome took one look at him and leaned in closer to Inuyasha's back.

The girl beside him was completely ignored, so overlapped her presence was by his.

"Good morning Takahashi family." Naraku said bowing politely with the girl.

"Naraku." Taro said bowing his head sharply.

"I came here wondering why you were looking at my properties. So many of them too. Why would you do this, I wonder?" His voice was slick and oily with a deep dark resonance just like his aura.

"Indeed." Taro grabbed the tea his wife handed him without looking. "I was just wondering how all these properties became yours when I could swear they belonged to me." Taro's voice had became just as sickeningly sweet as Naraku's with the same dark resonance.

"Yours?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You must be mistaken. These properties were bought by me over long periods of time never having any connection to your family." he said it deliberately.

"Really?" Taro asked just as politely.

"Yes. But if your looking to buy them I'm sure we could arrange something." Naraku smiled evilly.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha interupted. "We're not buying property that was ours to begin with!"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. "But I do wonder what is the price for all these properties."

Inuyasha growled showing he could care less.

"Oh not much." Naraku said. "But I did not come here just to discuss this." He reached in his coat pocket and brought out a file. He opened it with all the glee of a child opening a Christmas present when they knew that exactly what they wanted was inside. "This, my dear Taro, is the files for all of the properties you own, from your mansion down to your wife's underwear." the men's eye's narrowed dangerously. "Now, let's be civil here. I can take everything you own and make it look like you never bought it in the first place. I've already proved that. Now, I don't want to take all these things." he made a very good impression of being remorseful but the dark gleam in his eye gave it all away. "But there are some things I need from you. Now we'll all be honorable gentlemen here, right?"

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall yelling, "Dammit!" while Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Taro knew that there was nothing much he could do. Not only did Naraku have bills of sale for everything he stole from them but he made it seem like Taro had never bought them.

Not only that, but this was a white color kind of crime. The Takahashi companies were all about security. The Tensiega company created security for those people who wanted it and those who wanted it but didn't want to maintenance everything received the protection of the other company Tetsiega. If their customers found out that the very heads of the companies had gotten scammed and ripped of, their own security compromised, then they would loose faith in the companies. Lost faith meant lost customers.

"What is it that you want, Naraku." Taro asked his voice taut.

"Not much really." Naraku said smiling in victory. "Half of the shares of your companies, a very nice payment each month, maybe a million or two to start, and one more thing." He reached behind him and grabbed the forgotten girls hand. "I want your youngest to start dating my precious daughter."

Kagome gasped as she saw the long black haired, brown eyed, girl step forward. Her face was, as always, a mask of cold indifference, her pose graceful, the very air around her sparkling with beauty and power.

And Kagome called her name before Naraku had a chance. "Kikyo?!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome for the first time and gasped as well. "Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome ran from behind Inuyasha and stopped in front of her. "It is you!" Kagome said a smile starting on her lips.

Kikyo smiled back slightly but Kagome could see the deep spark of happiness in her eyes and knew she was just as happy to see her as Kagome was.

"Sister!" they both cried and threw their arms around each other.

Kagome squeezed her tight and felt Kikyo return the embrace.

Kikyo released her first but kept her in her arms. "Oh little sister." Kikyo said fondly.

"What do you mean little?" Kagome asked her tone mocking and indignant but her smile wider than ever. "How much older are you, about 5 minutes?"

Kikyo chuckled. "Yes. But still, I'm older."

Inuysha finally spoke up, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Kagome turned and looked at him her arm around her sisters waist.

"Inuyasha this is my twin sister Kikyo." Suddenly Kagome remembered what was going on and she stepped back her smile replaced with a frown of puzzlement.

"Kikyo, what's going on?"

Kikyo looked at the ground but didn't speak.

"Kikyo? Kikyo!" Kagome grabbed her shoulders as tears started glistening in her eyes. "Kikyo what is going on?!" the tears fell down her cheeks as her tone turned desperate. "You have nothing to do with this, right? Right? Kikyo?"

Kagome stopped shaking her and stepped back looking at her sister as if she had never seen her before.

"Kikyo?" she said her voice soft and shaky. Inuyasha came up behind her and grabbed her arms gently. "Kikyo, what's going on? What's happened to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

bumbumbum...whats going on here. Muhahah my story gets more evil and awsome by the


	9. Thank You

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

muhahaha more reviews man I love reviews.

**Chapter 9: Thank You**

"Sorry Kagome." Kikyo said her voice colder than Sesshomaru's. "There's something I want and I'm not stopping until I get it." Her eyes were cold and shot arrows of pain through Kagome's heart.

"You have my terms." Naraku said smoothly. "I expect papers drawn up by the end of the month and you," he pointed at Inuyasha with a smile like an uncle to his favorite nephew, "Kikyo will expect you this Friday when you pick her up for homecoming. Bye now." he waved and walked out. Kikyo nodded and followed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to her. "I never knew you had a sister."

Kagome sniffed then turned to her surrogate family. "Not many people do." she looked at her feet as if telling the story to her toes instead. "Naraku isn't our real dad. Dad died a long time ago. Mom was having problems a long time ago. Money problems. She was desperate and me and Kikyo...well we weren't stupid."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Dad." she sniffed into the phone. "Dad we're out of money. When Yu died... well there's lots of debts." She paused listening. She never saw the two little girls standing in the hall looking at her. One held a small teddy bear dragging on the ground. The other held her hand and looked serious.

"No dad, there's nothing. Everything is gone. There coming to take back the house, they've already taken the car and the water is off." she stopped again. "I know but...No dad. I have Souta along with Kikyo and Kagome now." she stopped, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah dad I know. I was thinking..."

But what she was thinking the girls never knew, Kikyo turned and took Kagome with her back to her room the teddy dragging on the ground.

**_NORMAL_**

"That was when we still lived in Kyoto. Before we came here." Kagome looked up at her family who were all silent listening to her story. She took a deep breath and looked back at her feet. "Mom was desperate and Kikyo was only trying to help..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Where you going?" Kagome asked not noticing the strap of her green overalls falling down her shoulder.

"Mom is having problems." Kikyo said reasonably putting another of her dresses in the small pink backpack she had set on the bed they shared. "She just said that with another kid she doesn't have the money." she put a shoe inside. "If I leave her problems will stop."

"I don't think she meant that." Kagome said watching her sister cross the room and grab the matching shoe. Then something clicked in her five-year old mind and she grabbed her own backpack. "Then I'm going with you. With us both gone she'll have less problems."

Kikyo grabbed the bag from her and put it down. "No. Sis you gotta stay here. Just one of us should go."

**_NORMAL_**

"We argued for a while but Kikyo got me to stay." Kagome licked her lips. "So just like that she left. Mom was still on the phone talking to a bank or something. Kikyo took her chance and left out through the back through a hole in our back fence. "I kept mom distracted and by the time she figured out me and Kikyo weren't actually playing hide and seek, Kikyo was long gone."

Inuyasha walked forward and hugged her. Kagome leaned into his warmth and continued.

"Mom was even more distraught than before. She never stopped crying and I knew I had done wrong. The cops never found her and I was too young to understand that she could be dead or kidnapped."

"When we moved here it just hurt mom too much to talk about it, so I didn't." Kagome looked up at her family gathering the courage to look at them and tell.

"A couple years ago she contacted me and asked me to meet her at a cafe downtown. She also asked me to not tell mom. I didn't and I met her. We talked for hours about everything. She told me that she had been walking down the road when someone drove up in a car. She said it was her dad and he asked where she was going and when she said she didn't know he let her in his car and took her to his house. She gave him only her first name and so he made up a birth record for her and made her his daughter legally."

"I wanted to tell mom but..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kagome, one more thing." Kikyo said turning back to the table she had just left.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Don't tell mom. Okay?"

"What? Why? She'll want to know?" Kagome pretested immediately.

"Sis, it's been 10 years. She's moved on and so have I." Kikyo bit her lip. "Let's not upset her anymore than necessary, okay? Promise?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome sighed but stood up and hugged her sister. "I promise."

**_NORMAL_**

"And we haven't seen each other since." Kagome finished.

Silence followed.

"Wow." Inuyasha said rubbing her arms.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was on his bed and thinking about everything that had happened her, knees drawn up to her chest.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha repeated sitting next to her.

"Are you?" Kagome turned the tables on him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Kikyo is making you take her to homecoming. Making you date her. That's horrible." It also totally destroyed all her plans.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She'll get tired of me."

"What if she doesn't?" Kagome pressed.

"Hey don't worry." Inuyasha smiled. "I'll just be my normal asshole self and she'll get annoyed and leave."

"You have entirely too much confidence." Kagome said flatly.

He smiled charmingly. "Come on. Let's stay in bed and sleep the day away." he tempted trying to get her away from the brink of crying. He hated it when women, especially Kagome cried. It always made him feel like trash even if he didn't do anything.

Kagome shook her head but climbed under the covers after him. "Let's watch a movie." he grabbed the remote of his bedside table and clicked it at the opposite wall. It pushed back and fell down revealing a huge TV. Inuyasha started scrolling through the list of movies under 'Kagome's Favs'.

"How about...oh here's one. Happy Feet." He clicked play and the movie started as the lights in his room went off and the curtains closed automaticly.

Kagome smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

whew. Wow theres another one. Good night!!"


	10. Simply Beautiful

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

man u guys make me feel so loved and moonlightshadow123 liked my idea for writing an ending to the anime...well maybe. Anyway no one wants to hear me prattle on.

**Chapter 8: Simply, Beautiful**

"This one?"

"No."

"This one."

"Absolutely not."

"This one?"

"Eww."

"This one?"

"Okay now your just being stupid." Kagome complained as Sango held up the ugliest most sequined and probably the heaviest dress in history.

Sango smiled and put it back on the rack. They were shopping for homecoming which was at the end of the week. They had spent all day at 3 malls yesterday and so far 2 today. There just wasn't any dress that would fit them.

And by them, Kagome meant Sango. After finding out that Inuyasha was forced to take Kikyo she had lost enthusiasm for the event.

Sango must have noticed the trial of thought Kagome was taking, again, because she slammed the hanger down and glared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You know what." Sango accused as she turned away and walked to another rack of dresses. "I cannot _believe _you are giving up this early in the race."

"Huh?"

"Your letting this one little complication stop you. One little hurdle and you quite the race."

"It's not so much a hurdle as a brick wall." Kagome pointed out. "What choice does Inuyasha have? It's either that or loose everything."

Sango rolled her eyes and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Oh my innocent, naive pupil. How easily thou dust give up."

"Huh?"

Sango grabbed her shoulders and moved her in front of her. "Kagome, this is your chance."

"Huh?"

"What could possibly make a man feel more trapped than being forced to go out with someone?"

"Uhh..."

"Nothing! So he feels trapped and naturally starts looking at all the girls he can't have including you."

"Huh?"

"Kagome think!" She shook her a little. "If you make yourself so drop-dead-mouthwateringly-jaw-droppingly-HOTT!! he will immediately look at you and see the woman you've become! Done, mission complete!"

"Uhh..."

"Of course there is Kiki-ho to deal with...hmmm..."

"That's my sister your talking about." But Sango didn't seem to hear her because she walked off her hand to her chin, thinking.

"Well as long as Inuyasha stays the bastard he usually is, no problem!" Sango slammed her fist into her hand and smiled triumphantly.

"Uhh..."

"No all we need is the perfect dress. Come on!" Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the belly of the beast that was the store.

"No. No no no no no nononoNO!" There is nothing good here!" Sango complained zooming through the last rack the store had.

"Um Sango?" Kagome said tentatively.

"Not a damn thing and I have officially run out of places to go!"

"Sango?"

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Sango."

"This is so hopeless!"

"Sango!"

"What?" Sango asked as if she just heard her.

"What about that one?" Kagome pointed to one of the mannequins standing up displaying a dress among 5 or 6 of her sisters.

"That yellow one?" Sango asked making a face.

"What?" Kagome looked at it and flinched. "Ew no. The red one."

"Sango looked at the lady 3 plastic dolls down and gasped. "Oh my god..."

"So that's a yes?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me?" Sango said grabbing a passing salesclerk by her sleeve without taking her eyes off the dress.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked.

"Can we see that dress, please?" Sango asked pointing.

The lady looked and looked back making a face, "The yellow one?"

Sango looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No. The red one."

The lady looked again and smiled. "Sure. Hold on just one second."

Ten minutes later Sango looked Kagome over as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Damn. We're buying that bitch." she said immediately.

Kagome looked at the price tag hidden discreetly under her arm and nearly had a heart attack. "Sango I can't afford this."

Sango took the tag and flinched. "We'll pull our resources. Now come on I still need a dress and we both need shoes and accessories and make up and..."

"Okay okay I get it." Kagome laughed as Sango pushed her back into the dress racks to find her own dress.

Three days and 6 headaches later, Kagome finally sat at her mom's vanity as she did her hair.

"Honey you look beautiful." She said giving her daughter a pair of earrings.

"Thanks mom."

"Nervous."

"Why would I be?" Kagome asked avoiding the truth that she was.

"Well just wondering." She said spraying her hair with hairspray.

Kagome speared her ears with the diamond jewelry and took a deep breath.

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Her little brother yelled from the next room.

Her mom smiled down at her as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Sweetie you look beautiful." She said sticking one more pin in the deceptively simple arrangement.

"I'm ready." Kagome said as she heard Inuyasha's voice float in from the living room.

You look fine." Her mother said clasping her necklace. "Simply, beautiful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There another chapter and I have plans for the next one. Yay so thoughts share them with me come on.


	11. Show Time

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

Well let me see. Some people asked questions and I must answer them. One I remember is that someone asked why Inuyasha was at Kagome's if he's taking Kikyo. Well see what happened was that She's still his best friend and he always picks her up to go to the different dances even when he's going with someone else. Okay any more questions critiques or suggestions put them down in your reviews. Thanks and here we go!

**Chapter 11: Show Time**

"Kagome if you don't hurry up we're leaving without you!" Inuyasha threatened playfully.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

She grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath.

Inuyasha had his back turned when she walked out, bending over looking at something Souta was showing him.

"...And when you get here you have to do this to get to this level to beat the boss." Souta explained a step in the game.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Wow, that's awesome. I never would haven thought of that."

"Are you going to play games all night?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Maybe I wi..." Inuyasha stopped as he turned around and got a good look at her.

Kagome looked, to his eyes, like something that would walk out of a masters painting of the angels of heaven. Her skin gleamed and shined with a smoother look to it than usual. She had her hair curled and then messily piled onto the back of her head with a few tendrils framing her beautiful heart shaped face. The diamond dangling earrings in her ears swayed as she walked forward to meet him. Her lips were red, like a perfect apple from the tree of forbidden fruit. Those eyes, those deep chocolate heavenly serene eyes sparkled playfully as the brown was brought out by the subtle eyeshadow and liner. The dress itself was red, his favorite color. It had sparkling straps of silver that connected to a smooth satin with a diamond shape in the center of her chest made up of hundreds of tiny diamonds. The cloth was tight around her chest and stomach, hugging her, caressing her delicate and beautiful figure. Then it flared into a rippling red skirt that flowed to her knees and ended with a band of silver that had more diamonds on it, but not so much that the skirt couldn't spin and flare sexily. And her legs themselves. Silver heals with straps clinging tight to her legs that made them seem miles long.

Something grabbed Inuyasha's chest at the sight of her. It made his heart race, his breath stop, and his brian go stupid at the sight of her. Then his very being felt complete. Like he found himself at the very same moment that he gave half of himself away.

He knew then what his father meant when he tried to describe what it felt like when you found your mate. That one that would complete your life, complete your very soul.

Then the pain came. The pain of knowing that he couldn't have her right there. Not with her sister in the car trying to steal everything his family had, not with her thinking of him as a brother.

That's when Inuyasha started his own plans to get Kagome to see him as the man that he was.

And his plans to get her sister out of his life.

"Ready?" She asked stopping in front of him, reminding herself to breath. Inuyasha in a tux was so sinfully handsome it should be illegal.

The black of the cloth clashing with the sleek silver of his hair, today let loose to fall down his back, was stunning to see. His undershirt was red and unbuttoned and Inuyasha never wore a tie. A mix of Inuyasha's own ruggedness with a sleek up standard man was enough to stop the heart then send it into a frenzy.

"Yeah let's go." he said neither of them able to take their eyes off each other.

They descended the steps talking lightly of nothing while they both felt electric currents running through their bodies from being hyper aware of the other.

Inuyasha had picked his sleek black jag to take them tonight.

Kikyo got the front seat.

Kagome had to admit, at least only to herself, that Kikyo looked pretty good. Her hair, as always strait, was down and beautifully braided. Her dress was pale blue and very simple. Yet for Kikyo it was enough. She never needed to put on a lot of different accessories to make herself look good. She oozed beauty and grace and femininity without any help at all.

Sango was wearing pink. A fairly simple and classical design about as long as Kagome's with straps that hung on her shoulders. She had wrapped a pale green wrap around her waist so that it hung down her left side with matching heels and makeup. Her hair was down and pulled back at the top with a couple of bobby spins and a green barrett.

Miroku was staring at her having a hard time not drooling. He was very handsome in a dark blue suit with stripes of a blue just a shade lighter. He was wearing a tie, dark blue, and his hair was still pulled back. Sango seemed to be using all of her effort not to stare at him too. So much that she wasn't noticing that he was staring.

"My lady." Inuyasha said grandly opening the back door for her.

"Why thank you good sir." Kagome replied in the same haughty voice. She placed her hand in his and tried to ignore the jolt it sent down her arm.

Inuyasha handed her in and shut the door being mindful of her dress.

The drive there was quiet and painful as Kikyo butted in on their friendships and lives.

But soon the school loomed ahead of them while dark clouds, ready to dump tons of rain on those under it, swirled ominously in the sky.

Sango reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, the action hidden in the folds of their dresses. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, so quietly that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Show time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well that chapters kind of short but I liked it. THe next will will be coming as soon as I can find time to write it. LAter!


	12. Mine

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

Oh and one of you seems not to understand. Inuyasha hasn't realized that he likes her he realized he loves her and wants her to be his mate. Okay?

**Chapter 12: Mine**

"Tackle made by number 14 Sanji Hikomo." The announcer called as Kagome and Inuyasha waited on the sidelines watching the board while the countdown for halftime ticked nearer.

"Boring." Inuyasha complained as their best defence man tackle the other teams best quarter back.

"Oh come on Inuyasha." Kagome giggled watching them. "Their putting limb on the line to provide us with entertainment the least you can do is applaud."

"No what their doing is putting their limb on the line so they can have brainless bragging rights in a locker room where the other punch drunk idiots can look at them in envy while their ankles are twisted in weird directions." Inuyasha complained his voice monotone.

"Why are you so mean?" Kagome asked. "That sport is actually very hard."

"For you weak humans maybe. If this was a demon game it would be so much more interesting." He glared at the band as they started playing another song right in his sensitive ears that were just now stuck to his head.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing is ever good enough for you."

"If that damn trumpet doesn't get in tune or stop playing so damn loud I'm going up there and kicking his ass." Inuyasha threatened flexing his claws.

Kagome put her hand on his fist and he turned to look at her. "Inuyasha. This is a happy event. Homecoming. Your going to make king, again, and you'll start complaining about how uncomfortable the plastic is on your ears. Then your going to complain about everything in the dance. Even your dance partner." Kagome indicated to Kikyo who was sitting in the stands looking like she would be more at home in an opera than a rowdy teenage football game. "Try to enjoy everything you can."

"How?" Inuyasha asked as the crowd roared in appreciation as someone stole the ball and ran it in for a touchdown.

Kagome waited for the field goal and respective cheering to finish to talk again.

"Think of the things that make you happy." Kagome sugsested. "Find something that's happening or is here at the stadium that you enjoy."

"Hmm..." Inuyasha pretended to think then draped his arms around her shoulders. "Well, there's you."

Kagome smiled and blushed.

After the game when Inuyasha was made king and some girl named Ayame queen, everyone converged at the gym for the actual dance.

Inuyasha was, predictably, complaining about his ears and the itchy plastic, mostly for Kagome's entertainment.

Kikyo was looking at them as Inuyasha started listing off a list of complaints about everything from the lighting down to his uncomfortable shoes. She was surprised when Kagome giggled as he did so.

Eventually she got tired of it and went over to him and stood there her hands over her chest.

Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. "What?" He asked his voice and eyes getting colder now that they were no longer on Kagome.

"This is a dance." She pointed out her voice no less harsh.

"So?"

"I'm your dance partner."

"Again, so?"

"Well doesn't it make sense that we dance."

Inuyasha sighed but didn't move.

"Let me put it a different way." Kikyo said her frosty glare getting colder. "Either you treat me like a good date would, being nice, dancing with me, everything, or we go back to the original plan of stripping your family of everything they have."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously but he grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor leaving Kagome alone and unhappy.

And defenceless.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said walking over.

"Oh, hey, Kouga." Kagome said politely.

"So where's the mutt?" He asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"He's dancing." she pointed at him and Kikyo. Kikyo looked frustrated as Inuyasha shrugged while they moved side to side.

He was obviosly telling her he couldn't dance.

Kouga looked at them and raised his eyebrows at her. "Who's that?"

"That's Kikyo."

"She doesn't go here does she?" He asked scratching his chin.

"No. I think she goes to Eastern Prep."

"Ooh the all girls school. Than what's she doing here?"

"It looks like she's dancing."

"It looks like she's moving from side to side." Kouga corrected while Inuyasha roboticly moved them.

Kagome shrugged but didn't correct him.

"How do you stand hanging out with a guy who can't dance." Kouga asked. Then without waiting for an answer he turned back to her and grabbed her hands between his again. "Kagome, my love. Won't you dance with me?"

"Uhh...Kouga it's not that I don't appreciate the offer but...."

"Kouga!" Someone yelled. They both turned and saw the red haired Ayame who won queen walking toward them.

Kouga groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked thanking God at the well timed interruption.

"Ayame. This girl in my history class. She's always trying to go out with me."

"That's nice." Kagome said praying the girl succeeded.

"Kagome." Kouga grabbed her hands. "You don't have to pretend like that. I know how much I mean to you. She means nothing to me. Nothing."

"Hey Kouga!" Ayame said walking next to them smiling happily.

"Oh hey Ayame." Kouga said as if he just noticed her but didn't really care.

"Want to dance?" Ayame said.

"Actually, I was just about to dance with my mate. Kagome." Kouga said grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Kagome?" Ayame looked at her as if she just saw her. "Your...mate?"

"Yeah. My mate." Kouga said unsympathetically. "I already have one like I've told you a million times."

"Kouga, that's a mortal you idiot!" Ayame pointed out.

"Ooops, you caught me." Kagome said struggling against Kouga's iron grasp.

"So what?" Kouga said.

"You don't pick mortals for your mate. Your a pack leader."

"Only in name." Kouga interrupted. "There's no need for pack leaders in modern times."

"Even so." Ayame continued. "Your still pack leader and need to pick your mate accordingly." She had her hands on her hips and her cheeks were red with anger.

"You know what Kouga she's right. But if you just let me go I'm sure that..."

"Oh who cares what the pack thinks. This is the 21 century for crying out loud."

Kagome managed to wiggled her way out of Kouga's grasp and slip out without either wolf demon noticing.

Kagome walked over to the doors and sighed looking into the room at Inuyasha and Kikyo leaning left and right mechanically.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes as the hopelessness of the situation crashed down on her. With a sob she tore out of the gym and into the pouring rain that had started pouring.

Kagome ran to the back of the school to the fountain with the benches where she stopped already soaked.

She found herself abnormally happy at the rain disguising the tears flowing down her face.

She sat down on the bench, her hair, ruined, and dress, also ruined, clinging tight to her skin.

"Kagome?" Someone said softly.

Kagome jumped up and looked behind her at the figure walking toward her in the rain.

"Inuyasha." She said her voice filled with heartbreak.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked stopping in front of her. His hair and clothes just as ruined as hers.

"Nothing." Kagome said, happy her voice didn't waver or betray her sadness.

"You've been crying." he said.

Kagome let out an unhappy chuckle. She should have known he would notice despite everything.

"Just...I'm sad for what's happened to you." She said not really lying.

"No your not." He said with absolute finality. "You wouldn't be sad about that. You would be pissed. It's something else."

It was amazing how well he knew her.

Kagome shook her head but walked forward and laid her head against his chest. Inuyasha didn't waste any time wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

He burried his nose in her hair. He was happy the rain had washed away the hairspray that burned his sensitive nose and left only the sweet floral smell she let out.

A soft song started to drift out of the gym the words muffled but the melody still reaching their ears.

Inuyasha started humming it for her swaying them back and forth gently in time with the beat.

Unlike the harsh android-ish swaying he had performed with Kikyo, this was smooth and gentle.

Kagome felt her tears slow and stop and Inuyasha knew the exact moment they did. He chose that moment to lift her head and stare into her eyes.

He leaned down and whispered the words of the song in her ear. He placed his hand at the bottom of her back and grabbed her hand and started twirling her around the lawn.

The dancing made the world melt away for Kagome as he continued to sing for her.

He had lied when he said he couldn't dance. Dancing was something he could do very easily like any other physical activity. It just came to him naturally.

Even as the song came to a close he continued to spin her around making her feel like a princess despite her wet cloths.

They danced and sat on the bench together then danced some more, staying together until everyone left the gym and even after that.

Finally, after the rain had slowed to a mist and Kagome started shivering, Inuyasha announced it was time to leave.

He placed her in the seat of his jag not caring she was wet and ran to the drivers side.

Once inside he turned up the heater and grabbed his jacket out of the back. "Here." he said draping it around her shoulders.

Kagome pulled it close and inhaled the sweet sent inside that was purely that of Inuyasha.

He himself removed his own jacket to let his undershirt dry.

He turned to her and felt that feeling of rightness again as he saw her in his jacket. Possessive, protective.

Loving.

He caressed her cheek without realizing he had giving his hand permission to do so.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his touch not daring to speak in case she broke the moment.

Inuyasha leaned forward and hesitated, wondering if he would be accepted.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked deep into his. She smiled slightly giving him the permission he sought.

So he took her lips. Hesitantly, softly, even curiously as if he had never done it before, he took her first kiss. Not stole for Kagome gave it more willingly and surely than anything ever before.

How long they sat there, neither knew, wrapped so closely in their bubble of happiness.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

whew that was a bit longer than usuall. Hope you enjoyed more coming :)


	13. What!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. He and probably everyone else in my story belongs to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi. Moving on.**

**Chapter 13: What?!**

They spent all of Sunday together. They stayed cuddled together in his room eating food out of his mini-fridge. She wore one of his over sized t-shirts that he found he liked on her.

A lot.

They watched movies, talked, laughed and just enjoyed each others company.

Reality kept knocking at the door, once in the form of his maid, his mother twice, his father, and once a pounding that lasted for five minutes without a voice to link it to.

But they ignored it and every time this happened Kagome would run into his arms and he held her tight until whoever was there had left.

Kagome had never known such a perfect day and she knew it was all Inuyasha that made it such.

Inuyasha was still marveling his luck and good fortune at having her in his arms by the end of the day. His own personal angel and now he didn't ever have to share her.

Kagome couldn't boast the same. And though reality kept coming back, and though they talked for hours, they never broached on the subject of Kikyo or her adopted father.

But it was there all the same and when Kagome woke Monday morning to Inuyasha's alarm clock, she knew they would have to face it today.

Kagome reached over to the bedside table and turned it off knowing it wouldn't wake up Inuyasha anyways. But her movement did. When she made to get up, his grip on her waist tightened.

She turned around, his eyes were still shut and his face still serene, except for that tiny little upturn at the corner of his mouth.

Kagome smiled and leaned down and kissed him. Inuyasharesponded faster than she believed possible considering he just woke up. He grabbed her and dragged her underneath him without breaking the kiss.

Inuyasha was able to chase away all of her thoughts that weren't about him and the feeling of his mouth on hers for all of five minutes.

"Stop." Kagome said gently but firmly pushing his chest.

Even though he could continue if he wanted even if she started punching him, he pulled back, most of his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's time for school." Kagome said still a little dizzy from his kiss.

"So?" Inuyasha asked leaning back down starting to nuzzle her neck.

"That means we have to get ready." her voice went high at the end as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Hmmm....I don't see why." Inuyasha said nuzzling that one torturous spot again.

She scrambled to put together a comprehensible thought.

It was a losing battle.

She lost herself to him for another ten minutes before reality came again.

"Inuyasha get up!" His father called obviously tired of Inuyasha's stint in, almost, solitary.

Inuyasha growled under his breath while Kagome tried to be responsible and not groan.

"Go away!" Inuyasha yelled!

"Boy, get up!" his father yelled back pounding on the door.

Kagome smiled and kissed his nose. "Listen to him before he busts your door down." she whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but got off her and climbed out of bed Kagome a step behind him and he walked over to the door.

"Happy?" Inuyasha asked opening the door.

"I most certainly am not!" Taro answered looking pissed. "What were you doing all day yes...ter...day?" His voice trailed off as he saw Kagome over Inuyasha's shoulder stretching still wearing Inuyasha's t-shirt.

"Well...uhhh...hey Kagome." Taro said his voice so confused it was almost a question.

"Oh...uhhh...hey dad." Kagome said just realizing how bad it looked.

"I'll uh...see you two in the....uhhh...dining room." he said having trouble remembering the word. He walked off and Inuyasha shut the door.

"Well that was pointless." He growled totally oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation.

Kagome shook her head but walked into his arms. Inuyasha was all too happy to welcome her there.

"I don't want to leave." She confessed snuggling into his bare chest.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her but didn't respond. They both knew he couldn't promise her anything. Not now. Not with her sister trying to steal him away from her. Not with his families livelihood on the line.

"We'll think of something." Inuyasha promised holding her at shoulder length. He bent his forhead to touch hers and closed his eyes. The act was much more intemant than their earlier kiss and Kagome closed her eyes too, holding back tears.

To have him so close, within grabbing distance, only to find he was surrounded by a glass wall she couldn't break through. It was worse than having him snatched away.

Finally Inuyasha leaned back, all too soon for her tastes, and said, "Let's get dressed."

When the two entered the kitchen, hand in hand as if they were defying whatever they would think, the rest of the family was there.

"Oh there you two are!" Izayoi said jumping out of her seat and running over to them her arms open. She hugged them tightly. "Oh I just knew it would happen. I had a feeling. A motherly instinct you know."

She released them and grabbed Kagomeand hugged her as the two let go of each others hand in shock. "Oh who would have thought you two would come together like this." She held her at arms length only to hug her again only tighter. "Oh now your officially family. I'm so excited. Wait until we tell your mother. She's been waiting for it just like me." Izayoi released her and gazed at her neck and gave it a through once over her look of excitement never fading. "Oh but where's the mark. The mark should be right here. Maybe over here?"

Sesshomaru smirked from his position leaning against the wall. "Are you such a navice you didn't even mark her, brother?" he asked looking, as usual, as if only Inuyasha's incompetence could make him happy."

Inuyasha blushed bright red. "That didn't happen!" he protested.

Kagome was confused.

Finally Izayoi leaned back looking bothered. "It should be right there. I have mine there and Taro said that's where they normally are. See?" she pulled down the neck of her beige turtle neck and revealed the small one inch purple crescent moon. Kagome blushed brighter than Inuyasha as she realized Izayoi was checking her for the Mating Mark.

"I did say normally." Taro said looking proud and happy. "I didn't say he couldn't have put it on some other place."

Izayoi started searched Kagome's arms and back her smile back in place. "Oh your right! Where did he put it dear?"

"Uh mom." Inuyasha said grabbing his mother stopping her checking Kagome's belly.

"What?" She asked without a single change in her ecstatic expression.

"We didn't mate." Inuyasha said.

"Oh but...your father said you and Kagome had stayed together all day and when he saw her she was...and the bed was rumpled."

"Mom!" Inuyasha cried stopping her before he or Kagome exploded from the blood rush to their blushing faces.

"What?" She asked again her expression innocent.

"Mom we didn't do....that. Okay?"

"Then what happened?"

"Well..."

"Is she your chosen mate or not? Your father said your sent is all around her like you marked her."

"Well she is yes but..."

"Than why not? Did you think we thought you innocent and not known about those other girls?"

"Mom!" he yelled mortified.

"Izayoi!" Taro yelled at the same moment walking forward to silence his wife.

Sesshomaru seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked innocent again.

"Son, just why not?" Taro asked him trying not to embarrass him further.

"Well I figured with the Kikyo thing and...well that you wouldn't want me to..."

"Oh sweetie." his mom cooed cupping his head in her small hands. "All we want is for you to be happy. And since Kagome makes you happy we want you to be with her, no matter the family situation."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she smiled tentatively at him. He reached out and grabbed her hand and his mother moved back. He wasted no time bringing her to him and folding her in his embrace.

"We'll figure something out." Taro said confidently. "Besides, did you think I would actually sign over half of my company?" He laughed. "Please. I just let you go out with his daughter to buy me time until the end of the month arrived."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Definately." Taro smiled at him and his daughter who had been a part of his family so long he wasn't the least bit surprised they decided to be together.

"Then let's think of something!" Inuyasha said having alot more enthusiasm and determination now that he had something to work for.

Taro nodded and Sesshomaru got up and they left the room talking about plans.

Izayoi smiled and said, "Well since all my men are going to be working I think I'll see if Loui is up to buying some ramen." and she left too.

They both took advantage of the tactical exit.

Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands and looked down at her. "I'll think of something." he promised quietly.

"I know you will." Kagome said leaning into his grasp.

"Just give me a little time." he continued.

"Take all you need."

"And when we get out, then I'll make you my mate. Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

He smiled and kissed her passionately but briefly before walking away.

Before she could start to miss him he was back her hands in his.

"I did that wrong." He said.

He dropped to his knees and looked up at her as her breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome Higurashi my love," he kissed the back of her hand, "my heart," her wrist, "my life." he kissed the palm of her hand. Kagome felt even more breathless at this unknown streak of romanticism in her half-demon. "Will you honor me, bless me by becoming my mate?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes." she dropped to her knees and kissed him fiercely. "Yes." She pulled him tight, as close to her as she could. "Yes." she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her gently again and smiled at her.

"The second we find a way out." he promised placing her hand on his heart. "The second I can, I promise, you'll be my mate."

He kissed her again and left after his father and brother.

Kagomesmiled after him.

Her cell phone started ringing in her pocket breaking the moment.

She smiled as she recognized the ring tone she set for Sango and picked it up.

"Hey." she said happily. A second later her eyes popped out of her head as she heard what her friend said.

"What?!"


	14. Mortal Danger

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

ha you all thought that 'what' was a bad thing. well I was going to make it a bad thing but just to be contrary:)....

**Chapter 14: Mortal Danger**

"What?!" Kagome squeeled.

"I know." Sango said.

"Sango how could you?"

"It just sort of...happened." she said weakly.

"This kind of thing doesn't jsut 'happen'!"

"Well, you know, one thing led to another and..."

"And you end up in Miroku's bed?"

"Come on you hypocrite." Sango said defensively, "You spent all day in Inuyasha's bed!"

"Yeah but we kept it pg-13."

"Are you seriously that mad?" Sango asked.

"Of course not. This is just my stress coming out." Kagome said deflating, her voice getting calmer. "So what happened?" she asked calmly.

She could almost feel Sango's happiness through her phone.

"I told you, it just sort of happened. Niether one of us planned it but thank God he was prepared because I don't think lack of protection would have stopped us."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well we left the dance after you and Inuyasha disapeared, Kikyo got on my nerves looking for him all night, by the way."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "What did you tell her?"

"Well knowing you knew the plan I lied. Said he got sick and ran home."

"Thanks. Your the best."

"I know. Anyway, so we left and he realized that we all came in Inuyasha's car so he said we would walk to his house because it's closer to the school."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome encouraged sitting back on the floor. "When we got to his house, well we technicely weren't there as a couple so there was no need for anything to happen. But we went inside and I had the phone in my hand, I so was going to call my mom, but I felt his hand on my ass. Again. So I was about to turn around and slap him......"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Sango punched in the first three numbers when she felt a farmiliar wieght on her butt. She rolled her eyes and turned to give him a piece of her mind, or fist.

But when she turned back her hand already up ready to smack him, she found he was prepared.

He grabbed her wrist and looked down at her with the most percular look on his face. His eyes, those eyes, they had never looked so serious, so dark with disire. Disire for her.

Sango's breath caught in her chest as she stared at him looking down at her. Suddenly she was aware of how very male he was. Such a large chest with those muscles. She had never felt so feminine in her life. It was as ifthe entire world melted away under his gaze. The phone slipped from her hand and dangled on it's cord. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Sango's breath had come back and it seemed she couldn't get enough as her pulse went into overdrive.

He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his and stopped. His breath tickled her lips smelling of the sweet fruit punch he had drunk.

"Sango." His voice was gruff and she could feel the tight rope he had on his control. He had his eyes closed as he took a deep breath drawing in her sent.

She felt a flash of heat shoot through her at the strangely intimate act.

"Do it." She said. "Kiss me. Kiss me Miroku."

He groaned as his control slipped and he crushed his lips to hers. Sango felt her knees go weak and Miroku pushed her back up against the wall pulling her up to get better access to her mouth. He stopped only to murmer her name and....

**_NORMAL_**

"Okay I get the point." Kagome said interupting the very detailed monolouge.

"Oh man Kagome, that was the best night of my life. And in the morning we made breakfast together. Oh it was so hard to keep our hands off each other."

"Sango!" Kagome said mortified. "Way too much info!"

"Sorry." She giggled not sounding sorry at all.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

At that moment Loui walked into the dinning room and looked at her.

"Hey Sango I gotta go. Talk to you later 'K?"

"Yeah sure." Sango said her mind obviously elsewhere.

Kagome rolled her eyes again and shut her phone. "What up Lu?" She asked.

"My heart, Lady Izayoi has insisted I cook ramen tonight but I can't possibly be seen at the store buying ramen." he shuddered at he said the word like it was covered in filth. "Can you please go down to the store and get some for me?" He asked.

"Sure Lu." Kagome jumped up and then paused, "Oh wait, I can't. I have school today."

"I'm sure you'll survive missing one day." He said reaching into his apron pocket then pressing some money into her hands. "You know how much the Masters eat. Make sure you get plenty."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lu. Inuyasha will be so happy." he deserved the kiss for making the food he had a personal vendetta against. Loui blushed and wiggled nervously.

"Oh get going you."

"Bye Lu!" Kagome said running out of the house. She hopped into Inuyasha's car and drove off sticking something random into the CD player.

Immediatly, 'If you want to be my lover.' flowed out of the speakers and Kagome laughed that Inuyasha still had the CD. The drive from that day was the last pleasent unstressful memory she had. All things considering it was a good one.

Kagome turned it up and started jamming singing along.

"Now don't go wasting  
My preciouse time  
Get your act together  
It will be just fine!"

She started in on the corus. Her head was bobbing and just as she reached a red light it turned green. She let go of her worries as the song flowed around her.

She pulled into the cross roads jamming out having blast.

Kagome never noticed the big red 18 wheeler. She didn't hear the screams of the people as the tried to warn her. She never even felt the crash.

Everyone in the streets were screaming as the red convertable was turned into scrap as the bigrig slammed into it at 50 miles an hour. The small car slid a little down the asphalt before hitting it's own tire that had come flying off and did a mid-air 360 and landed on it's top.

People were screaming, just as many were dialing 911. But deep inside the hot metal mesh one little girl lost conciousness as blood flowed freely from her nose and lips and many other places from the shards of glass flying everywhere. Her head was concussed and her arm was broken but it would be 15 minutes before anyone could reach her and another 5 before she got to the nearest hospital.

But it was seconds after the impact that a mile away a dog demon lifted his head from the mainframe computer his entire being filled with dread because he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his mate was in danger.

Mortal danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha hows that for a cliffy *wink* and you thought the last chapter had a bad cliffy. :P Man I love tortuing you guys. See you guys soon :D!!!


	15. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

okay lets see, kitty asked me what cuncussed meant. It's a cuncosion. (I don't think I spelled that right) but it's basicly a crack or break in your skull. And no Kagome isn't Inuyasha's mate but remember when his mom said that his dad said that his scent was all over her like he marked her? While the connection from the actual mating is stronger that scent marker still connects them, you see? Besides havn't you ever just known that someone you love was in danger. You get this really sick feeling and just know? That's kinda what it is too. Any more questions???:)

**Chapter 15: Accidents Happen**

Her chest felt heavy, like there was this huge weight on it. It made breathing painful. Each gasped breath she took was like a thousand knived to her chest.

Her head hurt. Worse than a hangover. Worse than a migrane. Like someon with a jackhammer was pounding away both inside and outside of her skull.

Her arm hurt. So much that she couldn't feel it anymore. She couldn't even move that part of her body. Almost like someone had frozen it in ice and now she couldn't move it or feel it.

Everywhere else was on fire. Aches and pains that she felt like a hammer blow each time her heart pumped laborously again.

Her hand was warm. Not like the fire that engulped the other hand, but pleasent and safe.

"...me....p" she heard broken sounds. Sounds almost like sobs but she couldn't make it out.

"....ome.....pl.......p" Who was that? She couldn't even tell what gender the person who was talking was. It seemed that the sounds toko forever to enter her ear and travel to her brain and they lost their meaning somewhere in between.

"K....se....up. I....ou"

_Who's there? _she thought. It made her head pound more.

"Kag..me." It sounded like a man.

"Ple...e" she felt a flutter as gentle as a butterfly kiss on her hand.

Her eyes were heavy, as if a pair of bricks were tied to them but she focused on opening them.

How long she spent at this task, she wasn't sure, but when she finally pried them open she was blinded by bright white all around her.

Was this heaven.

Her head throbed.

No, it couldn't be. In heaven she wouldn't be in so much pain.

She opened her eyes slowly this time, giving them time to adjust.

Where was she?

Kagome looked around as best she could without moving her head.

_A hospital? How did I get here?_

She played back the last thing she remembered.

_"N.w do... go wa..ing  
My pre....se t...  
..t your a.t to..th.r  
It w..l be .ust ..ne!"_

The memory was broken and fuzzy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called gently. Her voice was rough and cracked.

Immediatly she heard a sound from her right and felt someone grab her hand again. "Kagome? Kagome are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked worn and ragged. His face was drawn and there were big dark heavy circles under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and worn.

Dispite that he looked happier than ever at seeing her awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her voice sounded like two rocks banging together.

Inuyasha noticed and grabbed a cup of water next to her bed and offered the straw to her. She didn't notice how thirsty she was until te water hit her tongue. Then she drank geedily and soon the whole glass was empty.

Inuyasha put it down without taking his eyes off her.

"What happened?" she tried again pleased her voice was clearer.

"There was an accident." He said. "You totalled my car." he tried to smile but only ended up looking like he had a tooth ache. "You got smacked into by an 18 wheeler. You had a couple broken ribs, broke your arm, gave yourself a cuncusion." He started rubbing the back of her hand loveingly. "Scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." she said immediatly.

"Don't appoligize." He said feircly. He took a steadying breath and continued. "You've been inconcious for three days. The doctor said that you went under because your body needed time to heal itself. Needed a break so it could work on your injuries. He said you would wake up in your own time." Inuyasha sounded as if he had clung to these words the past few days making them give him hope that she would wake up.

"Well I'm up." She said gently.

Just then the door opened and a friendly looking doctor came in. "Well I see your up." He smiled at her and checked her vitals. "How do you feel?"

"Sick." she answered.

"Normal." He responded turning back to her as the nurse he brought with him put something into her IV. "You gave yourself quite a nasty bump there." He indicated to the bandage around her head.

"Feels like more than a bump." She complained.

"Looked like more than one too. It was a very neat fracture. Should heal up beautifully."

"Whats that?" Kagome asked as the nurse removed the needle.

"Just some pain meds." He said smiling as the nurse walked to the foot of her bed and checked her chart. "We got to get some in you fast before you start feeling the real pain."

"This isn't the real pain?" She asked.

"Nope. It will get much worse." He seemed positivly ecstatic at the thought.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled walking in the room. Taro and Izayoi both entered. Izayoi's eyes were red from crying and Taro looked like he was just about to colapse from too much stress. Izayoi's hands were full with a huge buquet of blue flowers.

"From Loui dear." She said her voice thick. "He feels so quilty about what happened."

"He shouldn't. It was all my fault." Kagome said as she placed the flowers next to her bed. Loui had tied one of his homemade candies to the card that had "Sorry." Written in both french and english.

"Oh no dear it's not your fault." Taro said as his wife straitened the already perfect sheets.

"I should have been paying attention." Kagome continued.

"You did nothing wrong." Inuyasha said feircly clasping her hands tightly.

He sounded so sure of this that Kagome had to ask, "How do you know?"

"Because..." He took a deep breath as if to steady himself. "Because when they got the bigrig opened it was empty. No passenger, no merchendise, nothing. And...And because this came by mail the other day."

He handed her a note, it was typed on crips white paper. Kagome had to rack her pounding brain to make out the two small words that sent ice through her viens.

"_Accidents happen."_


	16. Forever Yours

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

wow u guys make me feel like I'm actually a good writer. Makes me so happy. So here's your next chapter.

**Chapter 16: Forever Yours**

A few weeks later Kagome was escorted back to the mansion where her nervous family waited. Inuyasha was hovering so bad, his eyes darting all around the road looking for anything suspicious. Sesshomaru was following the car by hopping across the tops of the surrounding building while Taro drove the car. Kagome could actually hear the poor circle cracking under his grip.

Inuyasha had wrapped her in his embrace and was holding her close as if to protect her from the entire world. His face was shadowed, troubled as if he wasn't even in the real world but lost somewhere in troubled thoughts.

The walk up the drive was spent in the warm cluthes of Taro and Inuyasha and when the door was thrown open she was greeted by a scream.

Her mom flew down the steps and stole Kagome and took her the rest of the way. She was pale and drawn and so worried. No sooner that she was inside was she placed gently on the beautiful soft sofa, a bowl of Loui's hot soup in her lap, and surrounded by everyone she loved.

Taro, who had grabbed his phone and was busy talking so fast she couldn't understand him.

Izayoi and her mom, both were tucking her in and fluffing her pillows making sure she was confertable.

Souta, was sitting on the ground next to her looking like Inuyasha. Mad and protective like he would fight with every inch of his ten year old self to protect her.

Loui, who was mumbling apologies so fast they turned into a mantra while handing her the soup.

Sesshomaru looking more dark than normal. Kagome, while still not his brother's mate, was his chosen and like a little sister to him, even if he didn't admit it. And no one harmed someone Sesshomaru cared about.

Gramps walking around the room putting inefective ward spells on the door ways and window panes.

Sango teary eyed in Miroku's grasp as the stood at the foot of her couch talking to her about meaningless things to cheer her up.

But the one who mattered most, he whose company she craved more than any no matter how much she loved them, was gone.

Inuyasha had disapeared the second her mother stole her away the look on his face increasing as he fingered something in his pocket.

Kagome felt empty without him around though she smiled for her families sake.

When they made a joke, no matter how weak it was nor how shaky their voice, she laughed.

_Where is he?_

She comferted her mothers, her younger brother, and her father.

_What's wrong with him?_

She insisted that she was full to bursting and that he was ruining her figure when Loui offered her another bowl.

_Why isn't he here?_

She tried, ineffectively, to calm Sesshomaru down a litte.

_He should be here._

She insisted she was fine again and again.

_Is he okay?_

She watched a movie, which was the only activity they allowed her.

_Why do I have such a bad feeling?_

Someone was always there with her, watching her, watching for more 'accidents', just watching.

_Inuyasha._

When the sun finally set Kagome insisted she was too tired. She wanted to go to bed.

So Taro picked her up effortlessly and caried her to her room upstairs.

Kagome talked with her mothers as they dressed her and fluttered like distressed mother hens.

"Honestly, I'm okay." Kagome said as they tucked her into her blanket cacoon.

"I know." Izayoi said.

"We're family, mothers," her mom said, "It's embeded in our DNA to worry about our children.

Kagome finally got up the courage to ask. "Where's Inuyasha?"

Izayoi scowled, "Now no extrainious behavior tonight young lady."

"Yes sweety, you just got back from the hospital."

Kagome blushed dark red. "Not like that!" she rolled her eyes and tried to look casual. "I jsut wondered. I havn't seen him."

"He's in his room." Izayoi said still scowling. "And no nighttime prowling! Arching your back right now would not be good."

"Mom!" She screached as they giggled at her expense. "Why can't you be normal mothers who detest the idea of sex and their children?"

"Because I am realistic." Her mom said. "I know my daughter is no nun so it is bound to happen someday."

"And I am a mate." Izayoi said patting her blanket one last time. "So I know how mates act in..."

"OKay enough!" Kagome interupted afraid anymore blood flowing back to her head would brake it again.

They laughed again and kissed her cheeks. "See you in the morning sweety."

"Me and Souta and gramps are staying the night so we'll be here too, okay?"

"Okay. Night."

"Good night." They said in unison and they left shutting the door behind them.

Kagome listened to their footsteps fade off and once they did the silence desended with ferocious heavyness.

She was tired, her body was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She kept her eyes closed and counted sheep until it took a full two seconds to each sheeps number, but she just couldn't fall asleep.

The bad feeling she had had all day was back but now more insisted since her mind wasn't on other things. She didn't understand it. It was just a horrible feeling she had.

Suddenly she had this uncontrolable urge to see Inuyasha. She needed his voice, his smell, the comfert of his arms.

She sat up in bed and barely glanced at the clock with the bright green numbers declaring in 1:14. The moonlight carresed her as she left her room and walked down the hall to Inuyasha's.

No one moved, not a sound was made except for the soft pad of her feet on the plush carpet beneath her feet.

She stopped in front of his door and stuck her ear agaist the smooth wood.

Not a sound.

Kagome took a breath and opened the door.

His bed was empty though the blankets and sheets were rumpled and thrown everywhere like he had tossed and turned for hours. His closet door was open. And he was standing on his balcany with a big duffel bag in his hand staring at the moon.

"Your just going to leave?" Kagome asked. Her voice was quiet and calm. So much calmer than the storm that raged inside her at the sight of him.

He turned around sharply like he hadn't even noticed her before now.

He looked at her, as if drinking in the very sight of her before he turned around. "I have to." his voice was no louder than hers. Yet it struck like a knife in her chest.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because. You nearly died. And it's all my fault."

"That's not true!" She said cutting off his last word. "It's his fault. You know it is. He did this!"

"Because of me!" He turned his voice finally raising. His breathing was ragged, his eyes fiery.

Kagome could feel her own starting to grow wetter from the tears she didn't want to shed.

He stared at her for who knows how long. Then he dropped his duffel and took big quick steps to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her, hard. Kagome closed her eyes and surrendered herself to it.

There was something final about it, like he would never do it again and wanted to memorize as much as he could.

He finally stopped, both of their breathing hard and fast. It only took a second before he was back taking what he could. His kiss begged for forgiveness, spoke of his love.

Said his goodbye.

When he stopped this time he didn't kiss her again though she could see he wanted to.

"They didn't buy that 'I got sick' story Sango tried to sell them." he explained his voice rough. "That piece of paper you read wasn't the only one they sent. The other was for me. They said if I marry her they'll give my parents all their things back. And they'll leave you alone and never hurt you again. I have to do this."

Kagome closed her eyes to keep back the flood she felt coming. Her throat was blocked by a huge lump but she worked past it. She had to say it. "I love you." her voice was breathless and shakey.

"And I you. More than my own life." he said grabbing her hand. "Promise me you'll move on. Marry some nice rich guy and have lots of beautiful babies. Make the home you've always wanted. The home you always deserved."

Kagome could only nod because she couldn't speak.

He touched his forehead to hers and just stood there breathing her scent in deep.

"I'll miss you. Every second of the rest of my life." he promised.

She touched his cheek and his eyes opened to look at her. She wanted so badly to tell him what he meant to her. Tell him how much she loved him, but the words wouldn't come.

He understood.

He wrapped her close in his arms and pulled her in memorizing the shape of her body and how it fit so snugly with his.

He whispered something in her ear, looked at her one last time, and walked back to the balcany.

he stared at her and she tried to smile for him. To make his last memory of his a good one. It must of worked no matter the pain that it caused her, because he gave a small one back and lept off the railing and disapeared into the night.

Kagome was able to stumble to his bed before she collapsed and the tears tore from her body.

She wrapped herself in his blankets that still held his warmth and smell. All the while she turned over the last things he had said to her. When he whispered in her ear.

"No matter what, I will always be forever yours."


	17. Fighting Back

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P I got nothing to say....

**Chapter 17:**

The following week marked the worst seven days in Kagome's exsistance. It got worse from the moment he left until, a week later, the silver and black wedding invitation arrived.

Kagome stayed in Inuyasha's room the whole time. She held one of his pillows to her chest and tried not to think of everything he had told her.

Someone knocked gently and when Kagome didn't answer Sango stuck her head inside.

"Kags." She said softly walking over to the empt shell of her best friend. "I'm so sorry Kags." She hugged her close. "All of their property has returned to their names. Everything. But Taro and Izayoi say it's too steep a price to pay. Their trying to get him back but nothing works. Naraku's computer is so much well protected than theirs. He won't respond to threats." She grabbed Kagome's face and tilted her head up to hers. "We're trying Kags, but it doesn't look good."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes trying to ignore the flames of sorrow that statement brought. "I'm sorry." Sango said gently. She sat there with Kagome for a while, rubbing her back and talking to her about meaningless things. But eventually she was called away and Kagome was, once again, by herself.

_He's gone._ she thought to herself.

_He's gone again. And this time there's nothing I can do. I've really lost him._

_I guess it's not true love if your willing to give up that easily. _A dark farmiliar voice said in her head. It was that same voice of hers that convinced her to fight for Inuyasha in the first place.

_What can I possably do? _She asked it desperately. _I can't do anything! No one can do anything! We lost. We failed._

_You try, you fail, you try, you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying._

_What can I possibly do?_

_Try again._

* * *

Her hair was down and flapping in the wind, her clothes were black, her shades were dark. She was leaning up against Inuyasha's black Jag one foot proped up carelessly against the door. Kagome had no never looked more beautiful.

Or more deadly.

She stared up at the huge glass and metal building. Maybe it was the dark heavy clouds obscurring the sun, or maybe just because she knew who waited within, but the place looked darker and creepier than a morgue.

Inuyasha had been going with Naraku to work each day, learning the tricks of the trade no doubt. Kikyo always came by around 1.

Kagome pulled back her long black sleeve to check her watch.

1:05

"Perfect." she said to herself.

She stood up straight from the Jag and walked to the building. The spinning glass door welcomed her to the dark and dreary lobby. Obviously Naraku didn't take any walk in's.

She walked over to the receptionest's desk and clapped her knuckles on the metal desk. The mean looking old lady looked up at her glaring daggers.

"Do you 'ave an appiontment?" she said her accent french and clipped.

"I'm here to see Kikyo and Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice dark and smooth yet still dangerous.

"Do you 'ave an appointment?" she asked again.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked.

"You 'ave no appointment, you get no meeting." she went back to her work.

"Where...are they?" Kagome asked again her voice turning darker. The old lady looked up and stared at her. Kagome stared right back with a distinct advantage. She had the dark shades.

They just stared at each other until she finally said, "In 'is office, 15 floor."

"Thank you." Kagome said not needing to know who ''is' office was. She turned to the elevators and stole one right as the doors were closing.

The people inside looked at her their eyebrows raised, but they didn't say anything. It was amazing how you could get by unquestioned when you just looked like you were doing what you were supposed to.

By the time Kagome reached the 15 floor everyone had gotten off. She walked out and looked around the entrance hall. It was long with black carpet with dark and scary pictures on the walls. There was a small little slip of a girl managing the desk in front of a pair of huge double oaked doors.

_He sure does like his luxuries. _She thought to herself as she walked down the hall.

The girl at the end raised her eyes as if expecting Kagome to stop and talk to her, but she didn't, she walked right on passed and ignored the half heard complaint.

She stopped before the door, took a deep breath and put a smile on her face.

Kagome pushed open the doors and looked inside.

Naraku was standing behind his desk looking infuriated at the inturuption. Until he saw who it was, then he was confused.

Kikyo, to his right, just looked at Kagome in shock.

Inuyasha, next to Kikyo, looked like he had been hit in the face with a brick. "Kagome?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked rudely. "Yuka! Why is she in here!?" He yelled.

The little girl trembled at his anger but stuttered out. "Sh..sh..she just..wa...walked...in...in sir."

Naraku growled at her and Kagome decided it was time to change the topic.

"Hows the wedding planning?" She asked happily.

"The what?" Kikyo asked confused. That was obviously not what she had thought Kagome would say.

"Come one let me help." Kagome said sweetly walking to them. "Your my sister. Your my best friend!" she pointed at each of them then put her hands on her hips in mock indignation. "Inuyasha, shame on you. You know you can't do shit without me. And hwo could you plan your wedding without letting me help! You know how much you mean to me. And your getting married to my sister! That almost garrentees me planning rights."

Her little rant had left the occupents speechless.

Naraku was the first to recover. "You came here for that?"

"Why else?" Kagome asked her face innocent and confused.

"Um...We were just talking about some arrangements..." Inuyasha said still confused but playing along. "You want to help?"

"Really?" Kagome walked over to the table and saw lists of places to picj from for the wedding place.

"Your going to help?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course. Your my twin sister. Why wouldn't I want to help plan your wedding?"

Kikyo gaped at her for a few seconds before Kagome smiled at her and turned to the list.

"So where are you thinking?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Well we rulled out these places because they include flowers and Kikyo's allergic." Inuaysha said pointing to the crossed out places.

"Your allergic. No way! I'm not. Guess we aren't as alike as we thought, huh?" Kagome asked her sister before returning to the list and crossing out one because it, too, had flowers.

Kagome spent their entire lunch hour their discussing wedding plans.

When Naraku said it was time to go, Inuyasha walked Kagome to the elevator, they were both still discussing things like the fate of the free world depended on the wedding being perfect.

It was because it was the only chance they would get to talk. Finally the elevator opened and Inuyasha snuck in a quick whispered, "What are doing?"

Kagome smiled and said jsut as quietly. "Fighting back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hey guys guess what? I put in a line from a movie some where in this chapter. Whoever finds it first and tells me what movie it's from gets to give me the idea for my next chapter. Just put your answer and what you want to happen in your review. See you later!!!!


	18. My Baby Is Alive?

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

I know I'm sorry I haven't written in like forever but in my defense I have been mega busy. Okay so heres what's up. The winner of last chapter's contest was **InuyashandKagomesLoveChild280. **Congratulations you were the first to tell me where the quote came from and what the quote was. You didn't leave a what you wanted to happen in your review so you can't help me with this chapter but leave it with your next one and I'll put what you want in the chapter. Also, **SistersGrim **you gave me so much in your review about who it was where it came from that I'll let you write what you want in your review too. Put down what you want and I'll work it into the next chapter. THX!!!!

**Chapter 18: My Baby Is Alive?**

"These?"

"Eww."

"This one!"

"Come on get serious."

"This one?"

"Inuyasha you have absolutly no taste!" Kagome complained as he held up different cake designes for her opinion.

Kikyo sat next to him glaring at her sister. Kikyo had taken no really active part in the wedding planning. She didn't complain much because the only reason she was holding a public wedding was for her father's company image. So she didn't care that Kagome had thrown herself in the project with such enthusiasm. It was how close Kagome and Inuyasha were that got ehr really pissed. Even she could see the love they had for each other. Everytime they looked at each other their eyes lit up, Inuyasha, though he laughed and smiled with her, was constantly full of tension as if preparing to protect her from the world.

But that wasn't her only problem. As far as she knew, Kagome had kept her long ago made promise and not told their mother that it was Kikyo Inuyasha was marrying. As far as Kikyo knew, her mother didn't even know that Kikyo was still alive.

As far as Kikyo knew.

Kikyo didn't want her mother to know of her exsistence. Not that she didn't love her mother, because, in a way, she did. She cherished those faded dull memories she had of her mother. She just felt this horrid feeling of resentment toward the women. Kikyo shouldn't have had to run away from home. She shouldn't have had to sacrifice herself for her. She was the mother, she should have sacrificed herself!

Kagome looked up at her suddenly, her eyes filled with fury as if she could read her thoughts. Then she smiled, an evil looking smile that had no place on Kagome's innocent face. She looked like an evil doll.

"Time to go." Kikyo said standing up. They had lunched at a cafe a block down the rode from Naraku's office to talk about the wedding that was quickly approching.

It was all almost perfect, Kikyo's dress was getting it's finnishing touches as the tailors, Inuyasha had his suit hanging up in his new closet, the fake flowers were ready and so was the gothic style church they had picked out. They had the caterers booked, the band booked, the bartenders on the ready, and the honeymoon tickets to Paris stashed away. Kagome's bridesmaid's dress had come in yesterday and Kikyo had picked the most unflattering one that was still in good tastes she could find. Kagome still looked gorgouse.

"Alright." Kagome said standing up and stretching.

Inuyasha stood also and gathered the cake disignes. "So which one?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at the rather large pile of cakes they had spent the evening going over and said, "The pale lavender one. With the...heart necked swan's on top."

"Okay." Inuyasha agreed immediatly.

Kikyo grew jelouse at his unwavering loyalty and lvoe toward her sister. Everytime Kikyo said something, he fought against her until Kagome put in her oppinion, then he sided with her. But if Kagome picked something, even something he didn't like, he agreed unfailingly.

It was enough to make her grind her teeth.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled sad another day passed without a single idea about how to get him back. The wedding was in a week and she was no closer to finding out how to brake his forced tie to her sister.

But she never stopped thinking about how. She drove home in a daze her thoughts making, braking, and discarding many different ideas.

She pulled into the driveway of her home and was about to step out of the car when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said not recognizing the number.

"Kagome, it's me." Taro said. "Come down to the Tensaiga building. Someone will be waiting." He hung up without another word and restarted the car.

* * *

When Kagome got there, the fly demon reseptionists, Marz, came to her side quickly but without looking rushed.

"This way." He said in his emotionless voice. He gudied her inside to the fifth floor where the biggest brains worked.

"Over here." He said guiding her deeper into the building. He opened a large door and let her inside without following herself.

The whole Takahashi and Higurashi family were standing around a small kid who was perched in front of a giant computer filled with lots of small print that zoomed across the screen faster than she would believe.

"Oh Kagome good your here." Taro said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "This is Shippo."

"Hi." He said without looking up.

"He's our computer genious. Already graduated from both MIT and ITT. He's about Souta's age. Remarkable kid. Shippo, tell Kagome what you found."

"Well," he typed a couple more things in before turning to her. "I followed the trail from the business records Naraku forged. He took them through every freaking server on the freaking planet, and then kept changing them. It seemed no sooner than I found the trail, it changed. So I set a trap."

"Shippo," Taro interupted explaining something to her, "Is a master at leaving sinkholes, tricks, traps, in other wordsm his programs are much like himself, tricky and elusive."

"Anyway," Shippo continued. "I set a trap because I had a hunch. See self made programs are always a litle like the person who makes them. Mine are tricky and confusing so I started to try and figure out what his signature was. And I was in my basement watching my mom clean out the spiderwebs and running his trails through my head. ANd I realized his trials are just like a spider's web. When someone breaks a spider's web, he comes back closed off the trailing end and then fixes it in another spot. So what I did was I found another trail but didn't attack it like normal. Instead I put what you would call a fly in his web. Not a real one of course, more like bait. Like any good spider, the program came to my bait and then took it back to the center of the web."

"In other words," Kagome said trying to understand, "Instead of trying to find his program you let it find you?"

"Yup!" Shippo said proudly. "He took my program right to the center of the web, in other words, his server. After that, the 'bait' did what my programs always do, changed back to it's origanal form, a silent virus. I took over his server without changing anything, without breaking anything. It's just there. But it wont stay there forever. The spider program will eventually see what I've done and fix the center of the web and I'll loose the location."

"But," Kagome interupted again. "Don't you already know where it is?"

"Sort of." Shippo hedged. "You see the server is moving."

"He put it on a laptop?" Kagome asked.

"No no no! That safisticated programing would need a big computer like this baby," He slapped the side of his super computer. "My thought is, well it's just a thought now but give me a few seconds and I'll tell you if I'm right."

He turned to his computer and started typing again. The room fell silent as they watched him curiosly. A green box popped up at the right corner of the screen.

"Okay. that right there is a flat surface of earth and here," He typed some more and a red, quickly moving dot appeared, "Is the server. The dot exsited a green area and moved to a blue area.

"Where is that?" Izayoi asked.

"If I'm right," Shippo said as the dot moved onto another blotch of green, "That blue thing was the Red Sea."

"But that's in Africa." Kagome said.

"I know." Shippo said. "Now if I do this." He typed some more and the green floated down to the bottom of the screen leaving the red dot hovering in a black space. "Ha! I knew it!"

"What?" Taro asked.

"This is a ground to air image of earth. That red dot is flying in mid-air."

"It's on a plane!" Kagome said.

"Right!" Shippo said. "Now look at this." he typed some more. Another screen popped up listing all the major cities the plane had flown over. "The plane has to come down for fuel some time. Now if I see..." he typed some more and a highlited are scrolled down the long list. A name popped up in the middle of the screen. "The plane continuiously visits this place."

"Tokyo." Midori said. (Kagome's mom)

"Exactly. More spacifcly, the same spot in Tokyo everytime." he typed and a map of Tokyo apeared over a baren area of sand.

"Hey that's our beach." Izayoi said indignatly holding Taro's hand.

"Yup." Shippo said bringing up a satelight image of the beach. A new tarmack had been built with all the accessories that a continuosly flying plane needing.

"He's using our beach to get his plane fueled."

"Yup!" Shippo said. "It is also the only property that hasn't returened to your ownership. Now that server has the program that takes your things without proof you owned them. The only way to get Inuyasha out of this marriage is to get on that plane, get a copy of the program or harddrive, and bring it to me so I can make a firewall for it."

"So, we can get him back?" Kagome asked.

"If you can get in and out of the plane in," He typed some, "10 minutes."

"I'll do it." Kagome said immediatly.

"Great! Let me see. This isn't the only fueling station he has. According to my data, the plane will reland here," he typed some more. "THe day of the wedding."

"We'll have to do it quickly." Taro said.

"But we're going to do it." Izayoi said. "I will not have my baby mating with that trap Kikyo!"

Silence desended as Izayoi clasped her hands over her mouth. Everyone turned to look at Midori who's eyes were wide.

"Kikyo?" She said.

"Uh, no." Izayoi said looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I said uh....uh...."

"Kikyo is alive?"

"Um..."

Midori turned to Kagome who's guilty face said it all.

"My baby is alive?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Again sorry for the wait. The two earlier mentioned put down what you want to happen. I can't put down your idea if you don't review it to me. See you guys!!!


	19. Oh Shit

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Okay so SistersGrim still hasn't told me what she wanted but InuyashaAndKagomesLoveChild280 did. So here is her(Or his) idea in this chapter I hope you enjoy and thank her(or him) for the insperation for this one!!!

**Chapter 19: Oh, Shit**

The plan was layed out as detailed as they could make it in just a few days with all the information and money the Takahashu's had at their disposal. Everyday after school, Kagome went to the mansion which had become a base of sorts where everyone seemed to be. Excepting Gramps who was at the shrine saying he couldn't possibly leave but promising he was wishing and praying for her luck and fortune.

So everyday she went to the training room in the basement and worked with Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru all who volenteered their services. Sango's years spent fighting came in handy as she taught Kagome and Miroku basic moves and helped them perfect them in the short time they had.

After fighting lessons Sesshomaru would take over and teach the three friends about stealth, being quick and quiet at the same time. He would set up senerios where they would ahve to perform a mind numbing task that reqiured all three of them without making a single sounds, sometimes in the dark.

Shippo reported hourly with news on the planes location. By Wednesday it was flying over Texas, Thursday, Paris.

Kagome's mom had taken the news of her daughter's life very well. She spent one day not talking to a soul, than the next was seen at breakfast happy as ever. She said that somewhere deep inside where her motherly insticts lay, she knew her daughter wasn't dead, she was just disappionted at the path she had chosen.

After that she threw herself into the project with twice as enthusiasm as before.

Kagome still had lunch with the unhappy couple, but now it was more a reconosense mission than a way to fight for him.

It was friday, and according to Shippo's report the plane was somewhere in Hawaii, and Kagome did something she had never dared do before.

"Inuyasha can you walk me to my car?"

Inuyasha looked up from his laptop and saw her face and said, "Sure." he got up and followed her out into the elevator, both of them carefully not touching.

The electricity between them was dizzying.

"So are you nervous about tomarrow?" Kagome asked.

"What groom doesn't get cold feet?" He returned both of them keeping their voices carefully nutral.

"True, true. But the wedding will go off exacly as we planned." Kagome said her voice layered with double meaning.

Inuyasha's eye's sharpened as he caught on. "So all the problem's have been ironed out?"

"Every last one." Kagome said yesterday. "Hopefully, this time tomarrow, you'll be on the beach with the one you love."

"It's amazing to think it's that soon."

Kagome smiled as they both tried to keep up with the unspoken conversation yet not give anything away in their heard one.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually I'm kidnapping you." Kagome grabbed his arm her eyes playful.

"Are you?" He asked his voice laced with warning as she pulled him out the front door.

"Yes, your father _had _to have a bachlor party and I'm the one stuck getting you to it."

Her words were commen enough but it was the way she said them that had Inuyasha thinking it wasn't any normal party.

"Kikyo and Naraku won't be happy." He said.

"They'll live. We're family we get you the night before your wedding. Besides, "He sat down in the passenger seat, "I promise there won't be a stripper in sight."

* * *

Not even two blocks down the road did Kagome see a black car pull in behind them.

"Damn, already?" she said her voice filled with humor.

"You noticed him too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's making sure you don't do something naughty."

"Wasn't thinking about it." He lied laying his hand on her thigh where the guy behind them couldn't see.

"Stop it." She smiled. "I'm drivng."

He shrugged but removed his hand.

Kagome picked one hand off the stering wheel and grabbed his.

"I've missed you." she said not smiling anymore.

"Me too." he squeezed her hand and they spent the rest of the drive wrapped in a comfertable silence.

* * *

When they pullled into the gated driveway their tail had no choice but to abandon them. Naraku had called once but Kagome had grabbed his cell and said, "No nosy father-in-laws at your bachalor party."

"Yes ma'am." he complied.

She pretended to push him up the stairs into the mansion.

"Inuyasha!" His mother cried when he stepped into the living room.

"Mom." he said holding her tight.

"How you doing, my boy?" Taro asked.

"Better. Kagome said you might have something?"

"Maybe." Taro scratched his chin. "But I'm not telling."

"Hey sweety." Midori came over and hugged Inuyasha. "I am sorry."

"For what?" he asked holding her in one arm and his mom in the other.

"Kikyo has organised all this, it is practically my fault."

"I don't blame you in the slightest mom." he said just as comfortable calling her mom as Kagome was calling Izayoi.

"Still..."

"No. Not even close to your fault. Kikyo's just bitter."

"She has a right to be."

"No she doesn't." Inuyasha said cutting her off. "It was her idea to run away, you didn't ask her to, you never said that you wanted her gone. It's her own damn fault and she knows it. That just makes her more bitter."

"You a Kikyo expert now?" Midori asked with a tiny smile.

"You try living with that crazy chick. She's obsessive. Totally Jelouse of Kagome, even if she wont admit it."

"Me? Why?" Kagome asked trying to understand why her sister would do these things.

"She figures that you have everything she should have. Mom, your brother, gramps, hell even me." he let go of his moms so she could walk into his arms for the first time in weeks. It was like coming home after a long, long journey.

"She's been after what you have since you two met all that time ago. When she made you promise not to tell mom she was alive. She still loves you, she's just insanely jelouse."

"And Naraku?" Taro asked. "Why is he doing these things for Kikyo?"

"As far as I can understand it, this guy is one sick bastard." He said pulling Kagome closer. "He's sickly obsessed with Kikyo and everything she wants, he bends over backwards to get her. As far as I know, and I really hate to say this mom,"He looked regretfully at Midori, "As far as I can tell he's been screwing her since she first came to live with him."

The reactions to this statement was a mix of horror, revolution, shock, disgust, anger, and, in one women, a deep need for revenge.

How dare that man lay a finger on her sister? How dare he? Since she was a little girl? That sick pervert!

"Well I see he's much more crazy than we first thought." Sesshomaru said his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"He's been...."Midori put her hand over her heart, "Excuse me." She ran out followed quickly by Izayoi.

"And Kikyo doesn't mind this?" Taro asked.

"Kikyo's grown very selfish since she left her home. As long as Naraku gives her what she wants she do everything for him. Or should I so to him?" His lip curled in disgust.

Kagome was shaking in fury. "That...." she struggled with her words. "That...That...BASTARD...has been....to my sister?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said rubbing her hair.

Kagome lept from his arms and stormed out.

Inuyasha's hand reached out uselessly after her.

"She'll be in your room." Taro said. Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. "She's been staying there since you left."

Inuyasha nodded and followed after her.

He ran upstairs and down the hall and opened his door gently to see Kagome screaming into one of his large black pillows. She took it away from her face and threw it at the wall.

"That BASTARD!" she yelled.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him. "Kagome?" he said gently.

"How DARE he?" she threw one of his beside lamps at the wall where it shattered to pieces.

"Kagome, my love."

"That FILTHY..." she ripped out one of his bed side tables draws and through it, the things inside scattered everywhere. "NASTY..." she ripped the cover from his bed, "HORRID..." she knocked over the bedside table itself, "DISGUSTING..." She picked up a glass of water and threw it at another wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms before he could do anymore damage.

"I'm sorry. But trashing my room won't change the facts."

"That...that..." But words failed her. She slumped in his arms. "I just...can't..."

"I know." He rubbed her back soothingly.

They stood there for a while until Kagome composed herself and was able to look at Inuyasha calmly.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You had a right to get mad."

"I shouldn't have destroyed your room."

"I can replace a few lamps."

"I was just so mad!"

"Kagome, " he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "It's okay."

He stood there looking at her for a while before he realized his mistake.

Kagome just couldn't belive how close she was to him, after so long.

Before either knew what happened, they were kissing each other ferociously. He pulled her so close it was as if he wanted to suck her into his body.

Kagome had forgotten exactly how good his lips felt against hers. How strong those arms were and how feminine they made her feel when he easily picked her up off the floor to get better access to her.

they fell onto the bed with Kagome below him struggling with his shirt needing to feel him. When she finally got it off she moved her hands up and down them freely for the first time in so long.

Inuyasha was kissing her neck. There was no thought to it, no sweet romancing, just pure need and feeling.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and pullled him closer still. Her entire being feeling like it would burst into flames.

How had he thought he could live without this, this sweet smell of her, the smoothness of her skin, the way she responded to him, there was no way he could stay away from her. She was the very center of his universe.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned his name her hands traveling down his back.

"So good, so damn good." his lips went back up to hers again.

"Inuyasha!" Someone at the door shrieked.

The couple looked up to see a furious Kikyo standing in the doorway with the family behind her obviously trying to stop her from doing what she just did.

Inuyasha, still breathing hard looked at her and mumbled under his breath, "Oh shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thank you InuyashaAndKagomesLoveChild280 I hope I made that dramatic enough for you, sorry if I didn't. By the way, I still love reviews!!!*HINT HINT*


	20. KAGOME!

* * *

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Wow I made it all the way to chapter 20, can't believe I was able to string it along this far. Okay SistersGrim, umm I love your idea, and I swear I will put it in but not this chapter and probably not the next either, that will make a great ending you know. So I will put your idea in, just not right now okay? Thanks I love it. But anyway, we have successfully reached the begining of the climax of the piece. That means that the next few chapters might be shorter than usual as I throw as many cliff hangers as I can and I will put out all my thanks to those who have stuck with me this time on what I will make my epilogue, but that's a while off yet, so to the begining of the end.

**Chapter 20: KAGOME!!!**

Kikyo dragged Inuyasha, still shirtless, not noticing nor caring about her mother standing frozen in the enterence hall as her eldest daughter ran past with her youngest daughters love behind her.

Inuyasha followed willingly knowing he was in deep trouble and not knowing what it would cost him. Particularly with their wedding the very next day.

Kagome stood on the front stairs looking at the disapearing tail-lights not caring that she probably wasn't invited to the wedding anymore. What mattered was what Inuyasha or his family had to pay for retrabution for what she had done.

"Don't worry about it Kagome." Taro said, his voice filled with pain as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You only did what mates do. You couldn't help it. Besides," his voice became determined, "This time tomorrow, he'll be back where he belongs."

"Damn right he will." Midori said her voice strong and sure.

Kagome didn't say aything. She just turned and went back to the training room.

* * *

"Hey boss." Shippo said over his web cam looking into the training room where Kagome was putting Miroku on his ass.

"Yes, Shippo?" Taro responded without turning from the fight.

"Well, we have, well, a sort of...problem."

"What kind of problem?" Taro asked turning to him.

Sesshomaru suddenly entered the fight, taking on Kagome in Miroku's place. The reason for the sudden and unexpected interest was easy, he said no one will ever say nicely to your face, I'm going to fight you now okay?

Kagome didn't flinch but turned her attention to the demon who was fighting her at barely a fraction of his strength.

"Well, it's about the plane." Shippo said hesitantly. He was keeping a close watch on the plane that was schedualed to arrive at the tarmac that very night.

Kagome ducked a punch and asked, "It's still coming, isn't it?"

"Oh it's still coming!" Shippo assured her immediatly. "Their too close not to, they can't turn around, not if they don't want the plane to crash horribly and the program destroyed.

"Than what?" Sesshomaru asked stopping the fight.

"Well, it seems someone is peraniod as hell, with good reason. Their is about, fifteen armed guards on the tarmac watching."

"What?" Kagome cried.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Shippo." Taro said.

"I'll keep an eye on it boss." he said before turning off his cam.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Sango asked. "Maybe Sesshomaru can survive a bullet but I can't."

Taro was biting his lip. "Don't worry. I have friends in the military. We'll have some kevlar here in an hour."

"Kevlar?" Miroku asked.

"Bullet proof vest." Taro explained. "There's this new model out. It's called Dragon Skin. The vest is made of scale like armor with a thick stretchy meterial over it. Stopps bullets twice as well without any shrapnal from the vest. I'll order four in black."

With that he turned and pulled out his cellphone. "Mark, hey man it's me. Listen, I need to cash in one of those favors."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"It's time to get ready."

* * *

It was like in the movies. Sango and Kagome were dressing in pure pitch black jumpsuits that tightly hugged their figures. Their shoes were tight black boots, though, unlike the movies, completely high heeled free. After all, what women can actually fight or run for that matter, in high heels. The bottom of the boots were softly padded, like moccasins and made not a sound on the floor. Kagome and Sango pulled back their long hair and removed any jewelry that might catch a light and flash giving them away. Their hands were gloved with the same meterial from their boots and Izayoi came in and sprayed them liberally with something in a clear can.

The liquid inside was just as clear as water if not clearer and was surprisingly unscented.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"Our companies newest experamental product. Spy tech."

"I didn't know your company made spy stuff." Sango said as she put alot into their hair.

"It's the more secret side of our affairs. Only the boys and me know. And now you. Why do you think he knows so many people from the military?"

"Well what is it?" Kagome asked looking at the unlabeled can.

"We don't have a name for it yet. For now it's still in the experamental stage, but the scientists call it X9-0. I suppose it must make sense to them."

"But what does it do?" Sango pressed.

"If we're right, this will eliminate all scents that come from your body, or whatever else it touches, for up to 12 hours. You won't believe how many spies and even criminals have been caught because of a smell." She laughed lightly though her eyes stayed serious.

"Thanks." Kagome said hugging her.

"Yeah. Thanks alot." Sango hugged her as well.

"Go. The boys are waiting."

They nodded and ran out of the room, their shoes proving how well they worked by hiding their sounds.

"Oh, Lord. Please watch over my family. I have never asked for anything before now. But please, keep them safe." Izayoi begged.

* * *

"Here." Sesshomaru said holding up the thick black vest for Kagome to step into. She did so gratefully.

Miroku did Sango's as well. He even pinched Sango's ass, something he hadn't done in a while. But even that was half hearted.

"Are we ready?" Sesshomaru asked trying to ignore the sence of wrongess about him. The humans may not notice the lack of scent but it bugged the hell out of him.

"Yes." Miroku said tightening the last strap on Sango's vest.

"Good. Get in the truck." They nodded in pilled into the nondescript, black SUV.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru growled throwing the car into drive and tearing out of the barely opened garage door and down the long driveway.

_Inuyasha, _Kagome thought, _Please wait for me.

* * *

_

_"Is it ready?" _A broken up voice asked through the radio.

_"_Yes sir." Some one replied.

_"Then do it!"_

* * *

"We need to go to my house!" Kagome said suddenly.

"What, why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I forgot about Gramps. We have to tell him to get to the mansion, where it's safe. Remember? Accidents happen."

Sesshomaru looked at the time and nodded. "We have enough time, but hurry!"

Kagome nodded as he changed their direction to her house.

They pulled up front and Kagome jumped out and ran up the stairs. It was still noon and the wedding wasn't set to take place for hours. They still had time to get to the beach before he mated with Kikyo.

"Gramps!" Kagome called running through the house. "Gramps!" She ran out back.

"Over here Kagome!" He yelled walking out of the well house.

"Gramps! You have to get out of here." Kagome said walking over to him.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yes. Go to the mansion. It will be safe for you there."

"Huh, the mansion. What for?"

"Gramps, Naraku is a mad man! He could target you like he did me. Now go!"

"Oh all right." he grumbled. "Making an old man leave his home, like I don't have enough problems, and there's the shrine to run."

Kagome chuckled and laughed as she followed him to the garage set somewhere to the left of their property that held her mom's family sadan and Gramp's antient grimlin.

"Gramps you really need better wheels." Kagome complained good naturedly as he climbed inside and started the old creaky engine.

"Oh I almost forgot! I need my wallet." He moved to turn off the car but Kagome stopped him.

"I'll get it. Where is it?"

"Oh I left it in the well house."

"Okay. Go to the mansion, now. I'll get it and bring it back." she said wanting her grandpa before he could get hurt.

"Oh all right!" He mumbled some more under his breath and drove down the hill that led to the street below.

Kagome turned and ran back to the shrine and into the well house.

"Where did he leave it?" she looked around and spotted it on the well's rim.

"Of course. Right where it could fall never to be seen again." she climbed down the few steps and grabbed it.

"Now to get to the beach!" she smiled happily and turned.

* * *

The same man who had spoken to teh voice from the radio smiled as he contemplaited a small red button.

"Bye bye old man. This is Inuyasha's punishment." and he pressed it.

* * *

Under the living room of the shrine a small black box with red, blue, and yellow wires started beeping.

* * *

Inuyasha was showering when he felt a cold lance of fear pierce his stomach.

"Kagome." He knew, she was in danger.

* * *

Kagome smiled and started toward the steps, but barely turned around when a blinding flash of heat and power slapped her in the chest knocking her unconciouse.

* * *

Miroku was talking to Sango, who sat in the back when a huge fire ball exploded from the Higurashi shrine.

Sesshomaru saw it and instinctively slammed on the gas, but Sango turned to the window and tried to open the locked door a sence of urgency like she had never known before ruling her actions.

But the lock, and her seatbelt kept her firmly in place as Sesshomaru tore down the street.

She watched as if in slow motion as a huge plume of smoke erupted from the ruin of the temple, and all she could say as they drove off was-"KAGOME!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Told you. Cliffies like hell. Anyway hoped you liked. stay tuned for more!XP


	21. Intruder!

* * *

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

XPXPXPXPXP BTW I'm making a new story, called Song of the Sea, if anyone wants to read, please do!

**Chapter 21: Intruder!**

Inuyasha stumbled out of the shower needing to find Kagome, knowing she was in danger, but not being able to because of the guards on his door.

If she was hurt because of Kikyo, of what he did, he would never forgive himself.

"Kagome." he cried out quietly standing above the sink holding the steel counter while it bent under his strength.

* * *

Kagome groaned and turned over hitting her head on something.

"Ow." she moaned in pain sitting up breathing hard. Her entire body felt as if it was just beaten with a ton of bricks. She couldn't see anything but she felt around. She was inside something lined with stone, smooth stone with barely a crack in between each one. The room was very small. It was obvious she had fallen down the well.

"The shock wave...must have..." she groaned as she stood up, leaning against a beam of wood for support.

She was actually the shock wave hadn't killed her. She looked down appreciating her vest even more.

She stumbled with the straps for a minute before she was able to slip it off getting some of the weight off her shoulders. She looked up but the lid was blocked with debris. Even as she squinted into the darkness trying to make something out she felt some small dust particles fall and hit her face.

"How do I...*cough cough*...get out?"

* * *

Sesshomaru flew down the road with a hysteric Sango in the back and a traumatized Miroku beside him.

He had his phone in his ear talking to Taro so fast that only the demon on the other end could understand him.

Taro was sending out calls for the fire department and police with the reports of a person on the land.

Sesshomaru desperately wanted to turn around but knew better. There could be more than one bomb. He might get hurt trying to get to Kagome. Or, as Sango was desperately trying not to believe, Kagome could already be dead.

He knew better. He knew it was best if they just continued on with the mission. If Kagome was alive....we'll the fire department and police were coming and they were better at rescuing people than Sesshomaru was.

Sango's eyes were wide in disbelief as she finally calmed down.

"Kagome." she whispered.

Miroku crawled into the backseat and held her to him.

"Kagome."

"I know, Sango. I know." He stared rocking her gently.

"What just happened?"

"Apparently Kagome was right to get her grandfather out of there." Miroku said gently.

"Where..." she looked around her confused. "Where are we going?"

"We're going through with the plan." Sesshomaru said his voice calm despite his inner turmoil.

"But, Kagome."

"We can't do anything for her."

"But what if she's still..."

"Then the fire department will find her." He interrupted. "And if she's not...there's nothing anyone can do for her anyway."

Sango fell silent.

"Kagome would want us to get Inuyasha free weather she is dead or alive, Sango." Sesshomaru continued.

Sango was still quiet.

"We're going to the beach and if either of you don't feel up to it, I can leave you right here."

"No!" Sango cried. "We're going! This is for Kagome!"

Miroku nodded his eyes just as fierce.

Sesshomaru returned the nod and sped up a little down the long stretch of road that led to the tarmac.

* * *

Inuyasha was buttoning his white shirt mindlessly as he thought about the women he loved.

_What if she's....No! Don't think like that! She's alive she has to be!_

But he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that made his hands shake and his muscles tense.

"Where is she?" He said to himself.

* * *

Taro was with the bomb squad despite their warnings as they headed up the shrine steps. No un-blown bomb was going to keep him from his daughter, particularly when the bomb might not even be real.

He ran around the chared remains of what was once a peaceful temple sniffing around for her.

_Where is she? I can't get her scent! _He tried harder sniffing everywhere.

Even if she had been blown up a trace of her scent should have remained. Where was it?

"No." he whispered. He had forgotten about X9-0. Izayoi had covered her in it.

"How will I find her?" he turned in helpless circles.

* * *

Kagome was feeling along the walls as far up as she could reach.

"There has...*grunt*...to be...*Cough*...something."

She had been down there for a while and she didn't feel like her oxygen was running up so there was an opening to the outside somewhere up there, if she could only get there.

She felt something tickle the tips of her fingers in a corner.

Kagome jumped up and felt it.

"A rope!" she got excited. "If I can grab that, I can get out. If it can hold my weight." she added dubiously.

She jumped again and grabbed the end with both hands while she placed her feet on the walls.

"Well, it's not falling." she said as she yanked a couple of times.

She struggled to put one hand in front of the other as she pulled herself slowly and painfully up.

Just when she got her feet level with the botom of the rope, she slipped down a few feet.

"Damn it!" she said as she tried again.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned the SUV off road and into the small woods that was behind the house by about a mile.

Sango had never looked more determined as she held on while he cruised over bumps and got the paint scratched by random tree limbs.

Miroku was holding her hand looking dark and troubled. An expression out of place on his face.

Finally Sesshomaru stopped and killed the engine.

"We go on foot from here. Any closer and they'll here the engine." he stepped out to find Sango already walked toward the tarmac.

He went after her with Miroku a step behind him.

They went through the trees, quiet as a thought after all their training. Their shoes didn't make a sound, they never said a word, and they hardly rustled a leaf.

Sango came upon an opening to the back of the house first and put up the 'Stop' signal.

Sesshomaru came around and hid behind another tree and looked across the wide expanse of tall grass and sand between them and the back of the house.

There was one guard on the porch but Sesshomaru took a deep breath and held up three fingers.

There were two more out of sight.

Miroku nodded and crept down on all fours as he snuck through the grass. As he moved the grass out of the way it looked as if the wind was moving them gently aside.

But Miroku had to move slow for this to happen. So Sesshomaru and Sango were stuck waiting, Sango impatiently, for him to reach the back of the porch.

Sango held up the hand signal for 'demon'.

Sesshomaru shook his head negative.

They suddenly saw Miroku as he went to the side of the porch and when the guard turned his head he jumped up and hit him across his temple with a rock.

Without a second thought he ran inside to where the kitchen was.

Sango held her breath as she waited wondering if it should take this long when he opened the back door and motioned for the to come.

They ran in a crouch through the grass and up the porch.

Inside the two men were both unconscious. one still seated at the table, the other next to the door.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the door that led to the living room and held up two fingers.

Without another sign he ran inside and was back in seconds with the safety signal.

The two men here were still both seated on the couch with the TV still running.

Sango held up the sign for 'wait' and they sat down looking out the windows without those outside being able to see them.

* * *

Inuyasha was placing another fake flower in his button hole as some cold faced hair dresser pulled his hair into a tail at the nape of his neck.

He looked down at his watch.

_Just an hour left._

* * *

Midori was silent with trauma as gramps revealed what had happened. He may have been going a little senile but Kagome was his granddaughter and he was still worried.

"Oh no." Izayoi said dropping down into the couch. "I wondered...when Taro left but...Oh Kagome."

Midori started shaking as the reality of what happened started to sink in on her.

"My...baby...my baby. NO!" she through herself face down on the couch and started bawling her eyes out.

"MY BABY!"

* * *

The lip of the well was ruined. Kagome found out when she climbed unsteadily out and the wood shattered beneath her weight.

She lay there breathing heavily for a moment before she opened her eyes.

The well house was in shambles, that was clear through what little she could see.

"A light!" she exclaimed tiredly as she saw a tiny beacon on the other side of the well house.

"Kagome!" someone yelled.

"What?" she shook her head.

"Kagome!" the voice was closer.

"Dad?"

"KAGOME!"

"DAD!" she yelled crawling toward the tiny light.

"Kagome!" she heard rustling of wood as he found her voice. "Kagome where are you!"

"Daddy!" she screamed as her tired hands went to work on the small opening.

She heard a crash as a huge beam was moved out of the way and suddenly the light was huge. Hands reached in and dragged her out and before she knew it, Taro was hugging her as he ran down the steps to the waiting ambulance.

"Here." he gave her to the waiting paramedics.

"Dad, Inuyasha!" she reminded him.

"Just worry about getting better, Kagome."

"But..."

"Everything will be fine."

"The wedding."

"Sango and them have it covered."

Kagome tried not to fidget as someone checked her pulse and her throat. "Here drink this." a nice lady said handing her a bottle of water.

Kagome grabbed it and downed it not realizing how thirsty she was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked when she finished.

"The wedding should be starting soon." Taro admitted reluctantly.

"What!" Kagome shouted standing up.

"Calm down." Taro said

But it was too late. Kagome had turned and was running up the street.

"Kagome!" Taro yelled starting to run after her. But she was fast and he lost her in the crowds and without his sense of smell he would never find her.

"Kagome!" He yelled turning in the crowded streets.

* * *

The plane came skidding down the tarmac while the guards assembled.

15 of which had guns.

Sango nodded and they slipped out, much better hidden in the setting sun.

They crawled through a small jungle of gas trucks, airplane parts and tools, and people to busy watching the plane to see them.

The plane skidded to a stop and the stairs came out.

"Get this thing fueled up and back in the air quick." A fat guy ordered walking down the steps.

The crew ran to the plane and hooked up the fuel hose.

Sesshomaru led them as they ran around to the other side of the plane and hid behind it's tires.

Sesshomaru jumped and dug his claws into the metal at the side of the plane no one was watching. As quiet as he could he carved out a large hole with his claws and pushed the metal inside.

He dropped back down and grabbed Miroku, then jumped up and put him inside. He repeated the process with Sango and when they were all in, he lifted the heavy metal sheet and fit it back into place.

As long as no one looked to close they would never notice. Until the plane tried to fly.

Miroku ran to the back of the small plane opening doors as he went before he found one that was locked. He motioned Sango over.

She came with lock picks and made short work of it.

The three escaped inside and Sesshomaru locked the door then stood next to it, claws extended to stop anyone if they came in.

Miroku inserted to disk that Shippo gave him into the computer and started typing.

A password box appeared and was quickly filled and disappeared again. Shippo had installed that program onto the disk, along with a locater program.

The second they were in the locater program, working with Shippo's earlier planted virus, downloaded the files.

Then their luck ran out.

"Intruder!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn I think that's my longest chapter yet. Review plz!!!


	22. No

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**Chapter 22: No**

Kagome ran down the streets oblivious to people staring at her strange clothes. She had to get to that chapel. She remembered exactly where it was, exactly when it was, and exactly when they would say, 'I do'.

She turned down a long stretch of dirt road that led to the old Gothic church. The animals in the trees around here were settling down for the night, and other, more dangerous ones, were just waking up.

Every other tree was strung with lights, that gave off no warmth to her. Though they brightened the area, it was all dark and gloomy to Kagome.

_I can't be too late!_

* * *

Miroku watched as the slow moving bar in the middle of the screen showed 23%.

Sesshomaru guarded the door and Sango kept watch out the window.

"What happened?" Someone asked from inside the jet. The three tensed as the voices got closer.

"Some guards were found unconscious in the house. They're here, I know it." The second voice was familiar to Sesshomaru.

_Onigumo. _He thought darkly tensing his claws.

The doorknob rattled.

"It's still locked." someone answered.

"You idiot, you can lock it from the inside." Onigumo responded. "Open the door!"

"Well I can't." the other person answered. Sango suddenly remembered his voice as the fat man's.

"Why not? You fly on this jet day and night, why don't you have a key?" Onigumo said. It sounded more hissed than usual as if he was talking through clenched teeth.

"Well all Naraku does is pay me to stay on the jet and act as some hot shot billionaire. He pays good, gets me good women, I don't give a damn he doesn't give me a key to his all secret room."

Onigumo growled his frustration. "Than how do I open the damn door?!"

"Shoot, how should I know?" Fat Man answered.

"Incompetent. Incompetent and stupid!" They heard the sound of feet marching off.

Miroku let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked back at the bar.

57%.

* * *

Midori stormed out of the house. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hands shaking, but she was determined.

She lost one daughter, only to have that daughter come back and steel her other one.

Oh she was going to give Kikyo the punishment of her life.

She wasn't 18 yet, and she was still her biological mother, she was damn well going to beat some sense into her.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could. But her legs were tired, she was sore from the force of that explosion.

She had to make it, she had to!

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the pastor as the pre-wedding march song played. The little white haired albino flower girl, Kanna, walked down the isle throwing red roses across her path.

2 of the three bridemaids followed her.

_She's not here. _He hadn't expected her to be, not after last night, but he longed to see her again, just once.

The wedding march started it's beginning cords.

* * *

Miroku was watching the bar when a loud thud hit the door.

They all turned in time to see another hit.

"Hurry up!" Onigumo growled.

Another hit.

"Hey someone get a crowbar!" Someone yelled.

Sesshomaru ducked into a crouch as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Taro pulled out his cell phone, but no one had called him.

_Sesshomaru said he would call when they got the program. What's taking them so long?_

* * *

Midori got into Taro's hot red Mercedes and tore down the drive way ignoring Izayoi's and Gramps attempts to get her to stop.

* * *

Miroku watched the bar axtiously as one hit after another slammed against the door.

86%

* * *

Kikyo walked down the isle in flowing white. She looked like Kagome, so she was still pretty, but the was a coldness in her eyes that made her seem like a chunk of ice.

She looked at him like a hunter would a fresh kill.

* * *

Kagome rounded a turn and the church finally came into view.

Oh, but it was so far.

She put some extra speed into her already exhausted legs.

She couldn't hear the wedding march.

* * *

Miroku cried out in triumph under his breath.

The bar reach 100% and the disk slid out from the computer.

"Sesshomaru." he said but the dog demon already had his cell phone out and was typing faster than eye could see.

* * *

Kikyo reached the alter and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's.

* * *

Taro's cell phone went off as he was walking in his front door.

"_Do you Kikyo..."_

It was a text message, simple and strait forward.

"_Take Inuyasha..."_

"Got it."

* * *

"As long as you both shall live?"

She smiled and said coolly yet triumphantly, "I do."

"And do you Inuyasha...."

* * *

Sesshomaru broke through the wall again and slipped them outside.

"_In sickness and in health..."_

They all ran through the sand using darkness as their cover to get to the place where they parked their car.

"_For richer or poorer..."_

* * *

Kagome was breathing hard and pumping her legs as fast as they could carry her.

"_As long as you both shall live?"_

* * *

Midori tore down the roads oblivious to those around in her.

She had to get to that church.

* * *

Inuyasha looked the old expecting pastor in the eye.

_Kagome._

"I..."

Kikyo squeezed his hand. It wasn't painful but it brought him back to where he was.

"I..."

_Inuyasha!_

Memories of his love came to him...

* * *

_"Hi!" she said to him. She was still a little girl with her hair in pigtails._

_"Hi." he said a lot more calmly than her._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Inuyasha."_

_"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." she grabbed his hand in both of hers._

_"Let's be friends, 'k?"_

* * *

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Hey Kagome." he said. She was wearing braces and was all knees and elbow as she went through puberty._

_"Man I can't believe summers over."_

_"I know. No more spending the whole day together."_

_"Yeah right. I can't get you to leave me alone, even during the school year."_

_"True, true."_

* * *

_"Inuyasha I want you to meet someone. Her name is Sango, I have her fifth period." she dragged the tomboy over to him._

_"Hi."_

_"What's up." she smiled._

_

* * *

_

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?" They were in the library for study hall.

"This is the guy I told you about."

"Oh, your Miroku? Nice to meet you?" She held out her hand to shake his but he grabbed it and pressed it against his lips.

"The pleasure's all mine." she giggled.

* * *

"Can you pass the gravy, mom?" She asked not looking at Izayoi. It was the first time she had called her that. She smiled and passed the gravy, but didn't remark on it.

* * *

"Kagome, you know I love you, right?" Inuyasha asked a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I know." Kagome replied smiling widely.

"You are honestly the most wonderful person in the entire galaxy." he continued. Kagome giggled happily. "I have no idea where I would be without you."

"It's just a lab report."

* * *

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "That helps. Wear your baggy cakhi pants with that red collared shirt first two unbuttoned. And your...black shoes. Not the dress ones but not the tennis shoes either. "_

_"Where would I be without you?" He asked with a smile._

_"Yeah imagine you having to pick your own clothes for a date. What a concept."_

_"I know. Kinda scares me." He said with a horrified look._

* * *

_Something grabbed Inuyasha's chest at the sight of her. It made his heart race, his breath stop, and his brain go stupid at the sight of her. Then his very being felt complete. Like he found himself at the very same moment that he gave half of himself away._

_He knew then what his father meant when he tried to describe what it felt like when you found your mate. That one that would complete your life, complete your very soul._

* * *

_So he took her lips. Hesitantly, softly, even curiously as if he had never done it before, he took her first kiss. Not stole for Kagome gave it more willingly and surely than anything ever before._

_How long they sat there, neither knew, wrapped so closely in their bubble of happiness._

_Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Mine."_

_

* * *

_

_"Kagome Higurashi my love," he kissed the back of her hand, "my heart," her wrist, "my life." he kissed the palm of her hand. Kagome felt even more breathless at this unknown streak of romanticism in her half-demon. "Will you honor me, bless me by becoming my mate?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yes." she dropped to her knees and kissed him fiercely. "Yes." She pulled him tight, as close to her as she could. "Yes." she whispered._

* * *

_"_Speak up boy." the pastor whispered to him dragging him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha smiled and said, clearly and loudly, "No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Wow lot's of memories, had to create some, copy and paste some. Reviews PLZ!!


	23. FIRE!

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

I'm going to cry, I really am. You guys make me feel so loved!! I got a knew reviewer named geekinthepink88, wow! they said, and I quote, "I'm a huge fan of your work...i think your work is the best among the stories that i have read." AAAHHHH!!! They said work!! _Work!! _I don't know why that hit me so hard but it did! I'm going to cry and my nose is already stuffy from being sick you suck :'D To answer your question, I don't know how many more chapters, to be honest I've played this whole fanfic by ear. I think only a few more. Don't be mad, I'll try to make them the best chapters I can. *blows nose* you guys are the best reviewers **ever!!! :')**

**Chapter 23: FIRE!**

Kagome threw open the doors of the church her breathing labored and her muscles shaking.

It was pandamonium.

The guests were talking in shock getting louder and louder as each one tried to be heard of the other.

Naraku was sitting in the front row crushing the wooden bench in his death grip.

Kikyo was shrieking at Inuyasha all her cool composure gone.

Inuyasha's eyes were cool and impassive as he stared at her looking like an adult watching a child throw a tantrum.

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped.

He turned and smiled at her. "Kagome." he ran down the isle and pulled her into his arms, swinging ehr around in circles.

"Inuyasha what...what are..."

"I said, no." he said smiling.

"No?" Kagome asked confused.

"I said no Kagome. I said no." He nuzzled her neck still smiling. The church grew deathly silent at the sight of them.

"But..."

"I'm not some princess who needs saving. And she can threaten me all she wants, I can protect my mate."

"That still doesn't save your families properties Inuyasha!" Kikyo screached breaking the silence.

"Kikyo!" Naraku warned.

"We'll take everything! You'll have NOTHING!"

"I don't think so." someone said.

Everyone turned and saw Taro leaning in the door way, with a cat that ate the canary smile on his face.

Kikyo snarled and said, "You'll loose everything, Takahashi! We'll take it all!"

"Kikyo!" Naraku shouted, but she payed him little mind.

"You mean with this?" Sessomaru asked walking up next to his father holding up a small disk. "Shippo has a copy already."

"You know Naraku, for an evil mastermind, your pretty stupid." Taro took over. "Putting all of your blackmail files and illigal programs in one place." He shook his head. "All that and Kikyo's little confession," He nodded his head in thanks to her, "You'll be going away for a long time."

Kikyo screamed in frustraition.

"Kikyo?" a timid voice said from behind Taro. He moved revealing Midori.

Kikyo suddenly lost all her steam as her mother walked up the isle her hands clasped to her chest.

"What tyhe hell do you want you bitch!" She yelled at her.

Midori slapped her across her face.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady." She said sternly. Kikyo's eyes widened in shock.

"You...you can't do that!" she said holding her hand to her cheek.

"Oh yes I can. I am still your mother."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome. She looked up just remembering he was there.

He was free.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered.

Kagome smiled and nodded. He lifted her bridal style and flew out of the open door.

He had waited long enough. She was _his_ mate.

* * *

Midori had a ferm hold on Kikyo as the cops pulled up in front of the church. The guests had all pilled outside looking as the screaming girl was cuffed and put into the back of a squad car.

"Where's Naraku?" Midori asked her voice shaking a little.

"He's..." Taro turned and gasped, "He's gone!"

"What?" Sesshomaru turned from giving his statement to the cops.

"Where did he go?" Taro sniffed around.

"How did you loose him?" Sesshomaru asked, angry.

"This could be bad." Taro said discovering he couldn't find the scent.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were wrapped in silken decadence. She was laying halfway across his chest drawing pointless doodles on it with her fingertip. He was laying back against the pillows his hands behind his head as he stared at her, in particular the mating mark he had given her.

The small cresent moon laying against her flesh was proof that she was his. Her hair fell over it and he reached down and moved it out of his field of vision.

"Beautiful." He said.

She smiled up at him and he felt a farmiliar punch in his stomach.

_Oh man, she is perfect._

"You look happy." She said.

"Feel amazing." He said.

Kagome started tracing the mark she had given him in return. Something had driven her to bite back when he did. Her mark was on the usual curve in her throat, however she put his right on his left peck. (AN: You know that thing on his chest that guys have in place of boobs, pecks you know? Just making sure everyone got it.)

"Mine." Kagome said mimicking words he had spoken ages ago.

"Forever." He agreed bringing her up to his face and kissing her gently.

* * *

"What time is it?" Kagome asked much later.

"Time for sleeping." Inuyasha murmered pulling her body closer to his.

Kagome smiled and looked around him to his alarm clock.

"It's 3 o'clock. In the morning."

"So why are you still up?" Inuyasha asked pulling her head back down.

"I can't sleep." she confessed.

"Memories keeping you up?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk that told her his thoughts were far from saintly.

"Yes." Kagome admited with a frown.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up. "It's okay. It's over, I'm here now." He assured her.

She sat up too bringing the satin sheet to her chest. "I know. I know you are but...I can't help this feeling."

"That it's not over?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

"That's because it just ended. Your still in disbelief." He grabbed her cheek gently. "We won, Kagome."

"But, your dad said..." she trailed off remembering the conversation thay had had when the rest of the family came home.

* * *

_"Got away?" Inuyasha lept from his seat his hands tightened into fists._

_"What do you mean, got away?" Inuyasha growled. "How do you lose someone like that!"_

_"Inuyasha calm down." Izayoi said trying to sooth him._

_"I can't calm down! I thought you could handle this! I thought he would be gone for good! Now that maniacs still out there and is coming back for revenge!"_

_"You don't know that." His mom said._

_"You think he wont?!" he turned on her._

_"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Taro said inturupting._

_"Now I agree this is bad." Taro said in a much calmer voice. "But everyone knows what he is now, we have protection from his computer,which the government is confiscating anyway, he can't do anything."_

_"Did you forget what he almost did to Kagome!" Inuyasha gestured to his newly made mate who was still sitting on the couch he abandoned._

_"Of course not." Izayoi said seriously, then suddenly smiled. "But now that she's your mate I doubt any harm could come to her that didn't get through you first."_

_Inuyasha blushed as his mom looked at Kagome's mark again._

_"Mom, focus please." He said._

* * *

"Forget Naraku." Inuyasha said his attitude completely opposite from what it was earlier. "Mom was right. Nothing is getting through me."

Kagome kissed his nose. "Inuyasha while your like, the strongest person I know and I would trust you with my very soul, you arn't undefeatable."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a remark when he got distracted by a scent on the air. "What's that?" He asked sniffing.

"What?" Kagome asked sniffing as well knowing she wouldn't be able to smell what he did.

"It smells like...smoke."

"Loui burning something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gave her a look that said just how stupid that idea was. "Please. If Loui has ever burned anything since he started cooking I'll eat my own shorts. Besides what would he be cooking at this time of night?"

Kagome shrugged.

She looked at his clock when a flash of orange caught her eye.

"What's that?" Kagome asked getting up and walking to the window.

Inuyasha followed her as she pulled back the draped.

She gasped as the fiery orange flames danced across their lawn like water licking higher and higher. They surrounded the house in a killer blaze.

"Shit!" Inuyasha said pulling her back from the window and running to the intercom by his door. He flicked open a little clear covering and pressed the small red button within.

Immediatly alarms went off and Inuyasha spoke into the speaker while his voice echoed through the large mansion, "Fire! I repeat, fire! We're surrounded!

"EVeryone to the basement, now! I repeat, FIRE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was that? Well it's all I can do for now. I got to go, got to get some sleep. I have band regionals tomorrow everyone wish me luck! :D


	24. Cats!

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Well band regionals sucked, bad. I got 48th place out of 78. XP. All well, I knew I wouldn't do well, at least it's over. Oh, and someone asked what I play, I play the clarinet. B flat clarinet. Obviously I play it like crap. But man those songs were hard!! Thanks for the luck anyway, those who wished it to me. on with the chapter!!!!

**Chapter 24: Cats!**

Kagome and Inuyasha threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. Sesshomaru was already there and they only had to wait a few seconds before Taro rushed down with Izayoi on his back her eyes wide with fear.

"Whats in the basement?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha followed his parents example and put Kagome on his back.

"It's an escape tunnel." Taro said as they took off to the kitchen where the entrance to the basement was.

"Why do you have an escape tunnel? Did you plan on your mansion getting caught on fire?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"No, of course not." Izayoi said. "It's just..."

"We make spy weapons, remember." Taro interrupted. "There was always a chance someone would find out and try to take us out. We prepared for that with the escape tunnel."

"Wow, good planning." Kagome said.

"It was my idea." Sesshomaru said calmly.

They reached a large metal door that was shaped like a safe. In fact that's what Kagome had always thought it was. Until Taro put in the combination and swung it open to reveal a rock lined dark cave like tunnel.

"Let's go." Taro said leading the way out, followed by Inuyasha then Sesshomaru.

It was pitch black and even after Kagome's eyes adjusted she couldn't see. She wondered how anyone else could and turned around to look at Sesshomaru, his eyes were glowing faintly like a wolfs in the dark.

"Stop!" Taro shouted and immediately the command was obeyed.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's blocked." Taro said.

"What do you mean, blocked?" Kagome asked.

"I mean this entire portion of this tunnel has been caved in." A grunting sound followed these words than he said again. "I can't push it. There must be rock from here to the end."

"What?" Izayoi's voice came out of the darkness. "Then what do we do."

"Turn around" Inuyasha said. "Let's find another way out."

"How?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "There is no other way out. This is the only tunnel we have. We're surrounded by a sea of flames to wide for any of us to jump over. What do you propose we do?"

"Sesshomaru is right, Inuyasha." Taro agreed. "There's nothing for us to do up there."

"So you expect us to suffocate in here. In case you haven't noticed, smoke is already getting through that door."

Taro and Sesshomaru sniffed for a second, so did Kagome but she couldn't smell anything.

"Damn." Taro growled. "Your right."

"Let's go, before my mate starts to die." Inuyasha said pointing out the obvious weakness in the humans.

Taro was silent for a second and Kagome knew he was looking at Izayoi and trying to imagine loosing her.

"All right, let's go." They all turned and ran back up the tunnel and burst into the basement.

Kagome coughed a little, she could smell the smoke now.

"Now what, genius?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Boss!" A tiny voice yelled.

"Shippo?" Taro yelled back in confusion.

"Over here!" The guys waked over to the training room and saw Shippo on the screen.

"Boss, oh thank god, your okay!" Shippo said happily.

"Not for long. Why are you up this late?" he said.

"Mom saw what's going down at your mansion, fire departments there now but they can't do much. She woke me up, asked if I could help any."

"And can you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm a computer expert not a fire expert." Shippo said.

"Well why are you calling us?" Inuyasha asked. "Our whole mansion is blocked the only way we're getting out is if we spread wings and fly out."

"Fly?" Shippo got that look like he just got a major awesome idea.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Do you still have that cat?"

"The cat? Yes why?" s sweet worried voice answered.

"Good. Look boss," The screen started getting fuzzy as the fire hit the electric wiring. "Boss get to the roof..." he fuzzed out for a second. "I'll be....Kir....roof!"

The screen went fuzzy, then went out. Followed almost immediatly by the lights and the rest of the electric equipment.

"What is he going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said get to the roof." Kagome said.

"Well, it's our best bet. Come on." Taro said leading the way.

The group flew up all the staircases, jumped into the attic and tore a whole in the roof so they could all climb up.

"Now what?" Sesshomaru asked his tone pessimistic.

"Shippo said to get up here, he must have a plan." Taro said setting Izayoi down gently. Inuyasha did the same as they looked out into the flaming ocean around them. The flames were consuming the bottom half of the mansion and the smoke was so bad everyone had to cover their noses.

"Wait up?" A french accent from inside the attic.

"Loui!" Kagome and Izayoi said and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha reached down to grab and pull up the fat chef.

"Loui, are you okay?" Izayoi asked.

"I was until Inuyasha started screaming through the intercom. Then I had to run after you guys, you run fast, you know that? Why are we up here?" he asked looking around.

"Shippo sent us up here." Kagome answered.

"For what?" He asked.

"Something about a cat." Sesshomaru said not looking pleased. For some reason Izayoi started to giggle. Sesshomaru's eyed narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"What's that?" Kagome asked a few minutes later pointing through the smokey haze.

"What's what?" Inuyasha asked squinting. It was a small beige dot coming closer by the second.

"It looks like a...a..."

"A giant cat!" Izayoi said as it landed on their roof. It was indeed a giant cat. It had too large tails with fire at their tips, four huge paws with rie at it's ankles and its beige coloring was smudged by the ash from the smoke it had flown in.

"That's what Shippo meant!" Kagome said happily.

"Okay, humans first." Taro said taking charge. He loaded on Kagome and Izayoi and Loui, the latter the cat kind of stared at, but it flew off anyway.

They tried not to breath as the cat flew out of the smoke and onto the crowded streets below. Kagome coughed as she saw TV crews, fire men, police men, two ambulances, and a crowd of gasping people behind the barricade.

The cat brought them down right to the paramedics.

They reacted immediately, ignoring the cat, grabbing the three and taking them to get checked. Immediately the cat flew off back to the mansion and disappeared in the smoke.

A minute later the demons get off the cats back and were rushed to the ambulance.

"Inuyasha." Kagome jumped up to much protest from her paramedic and ran into his arms.

Sesshomaru was itching his arm looking pissed and Taro was holding Izayoi like Inuyasha was holding Kagome.

The family watched helplessly as the flames engulfed their home and tore it down. The fire burned for hours no matter what the firefighters did even though helicopters and trucks were pouring tons of water onto it, it was still dawn before the last flames sputtered and died.

"Boss." Shippo said jumping out of his families car and hopping over to the family.

"Shippo. Thanks, we owe you our lives." Taro said gratefully.

"Aw don't thank me, boss. Thank Kirara."

"Kirara?"

"The cat." A small cat that looked like a miniature of the one they saw walked over to Shippo and sat down, mewing gently.

"This is Kirara. She's a two tailed cat demon."

Sesshomaru glared at her and itched his arm again.

"Mom says we can't keep her because we already have a dog so I thought you might want her. She's real smart, understands everything you say, and housebroken!"

"I don't know Shippo." Taro said looking determinedly at the cat.

"I can't keep him." Kagome said. "My family already has a cat."

"Miroku's apartment doesn't allow pets." Inuyasha said.

"Why can't you keep him?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha suddenly looked like he was about to bust out laughing.

Sesshomaru turned his glare on his brother,itching his neck. Kagome saw this and got a sneaky suspicion.

"No..."

"Don't you dare." Sesshomaru growled.

"Your not..." she smiled.

Inuyasha started making funny sounds at the back of his throat like the laugh was coming out anyway. Izayoi was giggling silently behind her hand and Taro was pointedly looking away.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Don't you say it Kagome."

"Are you...."

"Kagome, I'm warning you."

"You are."

"Kagome!" He said through clenched teeth.

She busted out laughing before she said, "Your allergic to cats!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you think?


	25. Hello, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Lol, people seemed to like the fact that I made the great Sesshomaru with a weakness! Stroke of genius on my part! Well let's see what this chapter has in store for us today!

**Chapter 25: Hello, Inuyasha**

Kirara snuggled in deeper into Sango's chest while she petted the now smaller untransformed cat.

"She's so cute!" Sango gushed burying her face in her fur. "Thanks for letting me have her." Sango said to Kagome who was sitting on her sofa.

Since both the shrine and mansion were destroyed they had to split up between their friends houses. Kagome, Midori, and Izayoi were with Sango and her family while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Souta, Gramps, and Taro were with Mushin and Miroku in the old large shrine they lived in.

"It's the least we can do, for both of you." Kagome smiled.

Sango sat down next to her friend and put Kirara down. She reached over and hugged Kagome. "We're friends Kagome, you'd do anything for me and I would do everything for you."

Kagome hugged her back. "The past few weeks have just been hard." she confided.

"I know honey." Sango patted her back.

Kagome started to, in Sango's mind, finally cry. She had just been through hell and back these past few months and needed the release that crying brought. So Sango sat there rocking back and forth and patting her friend on the back while she cried her troubles out. Kirara started cuddling next to Kagome offering her what little comfort she could.

"Better?" Sango asked when Kagome's tears slowed and stopped.

She sniffed, "Yeah, thanks Sango."

"You know what you need?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kagome asked smiling.

"A good therapeutic shopping spree." Kagome laughed gently. "I'm not kidding. Shopping is an official way for women to reduce stress, now get your purse and come on."

"I don't have any money." Kagome reminded her.

"Kagome, are you serious?" Sango looked at her like she was stupid. "You have just recently mated with a man who has a credit card with no limits. What do you mean you have no money?"

"That's their money, I can't spend it." Kagome pointed out.

Sango shook her head and put her face in her hands. "Kagome, correct me if I'm wrong, but mating is the human equivalence of marriage, right?"

"Basicly."

"Then it's your money too."

"But..."

Sango sighed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Inuyasha's number and he picked up on the second ring. "Yeah, Sango?"

"Inuyasha, let me get something strait."

"Um...okay."

"Mating is essentially like marriage correct?" she repeated the question.

"Uh...yeah, why?"

"Well see Kagome is in major need of shopping therapy, she claims she has no money and doesn't want to use yours. Says it's not rightfully hers."

"Sango!" Kagome squeaked in the background.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "She has full access to my bank account. If in your Superior medical opinion you feel shopping is the cure for her ailments, then she has my full permission to use my money, Dr. Sango. Oh and tell her, it's her money too, she doesn't need to ask to use it."

"Will do." Sango said happilly. "Bye."

"Later." she hung up and looked at her friend.

"He said, it's your money too, you don't need his permission. Now let's go Mrs. Millionaire. We need to get you some new clothes, lots of shoes,"

"I already have too many..."

"Shut your mouth!" Sango said her eyes twinkling. "You can never have too many shoes. Besides Kirara needs a collar, a bed, treats, food, toys, all kinds of stuff. You're not going to make me buy all that myself, are you?" Sango turned on her with the puppy eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Okay, maybe Inuyasha gave me a gold card or two."

* * *

"You know Sango, you were right. This is exactly what I needed." Kagome said sipping her coke. They were at the food court in the mall munching on pizza shopping bags littering the ground around them.

"Of course I'm right. You should have never doubted this." Sango said looking down her nose at her friend.

Kagome's mood had improved drastically by the second pair of shoes she tried on. Now she was smiling without reserve, laughing, and the tension in her back was all but gone.

Kagome laughed again, "Yeah, what was I thinking."

Sango laughed and looked at her watch and suddenly stopped, "Oh shit, I'm late." She stood up and grabbed her bags. "Sorry Kags, could you go home by yourself. I promised Miroku I would see a movie with him today and I'm so late."

"Yeah, no problem." Kagome agreed.

"Thanks. I'll make it up to you promise."

"Forget it. Go hang out with your boyfriend." Kagome waved her off.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Here, I'll put your bags in the car too. Are you sure you don't mind walking home?" Sango double checked picking up Kagome's things as well.

"Not at all. Have fun. Smack him extra hard for me." Kagome smiled.

Sango smiled and ran off. "Thanks again. See you later."

"Bye." Kagome waved her off.

She sat there for a while longer lingering over her pizza before she finally stood up and stretched. "Well, better get home. No delaying it any longer."

She turned to leave then saw a sight that made her gasp.

"Oh my god." she walked up to Kouga who was currently locked in an embrace with Ayame, homecoming queen. But that wasn't all. They were lip locked so hard it looked like they had been born joined at the lips.

"Kouga? Ayame!"

They jumped apart and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Kagome." Ayame said blushing while she tried to straiten out her shirt.

"Kagome, um..I uh...I know I said you would be my mate but...uh..." Kouga floundered until Kagome started laughing.

"I'm not mad. I'm happy! When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago." Ayame said shyly.

"Really?" Kagome said. She had been going to school why hadn't she noticed them get together. She must have been really far gone.

"Wow, I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Definitely." Kagome smiled but Kouga frowned as he sniffed at her.

"Hey, you smell more like that mutt than normal. What's up?"

"Oh, well..." Kagome trailed off but pulled down the neck of her shirt revealing the mark Inuyasha had made.

"No way!" Ayame said. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"You mated with the mutt?" Kouga said disbelieving.

"Yeah." Kagome said so used to him calling Inuyasha that it didn't even bother her anymore.

Kouga snorted. "Your mistake." he said but he didn't act like he would have before Ayame.

Kagome talked to them a little more before she finally moved on.

"I'm glad for them." She said truly glad Kouga wouldn't be on her back.

Without any other excuse for her to procrastinate she started the trek home.

* * *

When she walked into Sango's house she called out, "Kohaku! Mrs. Tajiya?" She called but no one answered. The house was dark and their car was gone. "Mom! Mom!" She called them both but again no answer.

In the kitchen she found a note on the refrigerator that said:

_Dear Kagome,  
_

_Me, Izayoi, and Genny (Sango's mom) took Kohaku to his soccer game. We're picking up Souta so we'll be gone for a few hours. Leftover's in the fridge._

_Love,  
Mom_

Kagome took the note off the door and threw it away.

"Cool, home alone." Normally she would enjoy the silence, taken the time to watch what she wanted on TV, check her mail. But that was before she mated. Now she always wanted to be with Inuyasha.

If that was a side effect or just something that had always been there, she didn't know, but it didn't matter.

She grabbed some ice cream out of the fridge and went to go watch some really sappy romance flicks.

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha dried his hair walking into Miroku's living room wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Anything good on." he asked dropping on the couch next to Souta as he flipped lazily through the channels.

"Are you kidding?" He asked.

"Good point." Inuyasha agreed both of them knowing nothing good was on.

* * *

Kagome laughed as someone in the movie made a complete ass of themselves for the person they loved.

The door opened and shut but Kagome didn't turn from her movie.

"Didn't think you would be back this early." She said referring to anyone who would come through the door. Sango or her moms and the rest of her family.

"Neither did I."

* * *

"With this blender you can..."

"And Grande runs it in..."

"Oh Rocky..."

"Then he has the balls to say..."

The WacDonalds jiggle.

The noises came on briefly as Souta stopped on each channel then moved on considering the show and or commercial boring.

Inuyasha yawned. "Why is there never anything on?"

"I know." Souta agreed. "Soap, soap, drama, cartoons, lame comedian, news..."

"said that Kikyo..."

"Wait turn that one back." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Souta turned back to the news revealing a lady with fake blonde hair and a red business suit sitting behind a desk with a picture of Kikyo next to her face.

"...victed of many crimes including blackmail and extortion. She escaped early this morning from a high security prison with the help of person or persons unknown. The police believe she had help from someone named Naraku Arach. (You know like from arachnid) She is believed to be very dangerous if you see this person please call our hot line at..."

Her voice trailed off as Inuyasha realise what that meant.

"Kagome!" he ran and grabbed his phone and hit speed dial.

"Come on, come on! Pick up!"

* * *

Kagome had the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha's worried voice came through.

"Why?"

"Kagome, Kikyo got out! Naraku helped her escape!"

A tear ran down her cheek as she said, "I know."

Kikyo smiled evilly and took the phone away from her ear. Kagome was tied securly in a wooden chair.

Kikyo put the phone to her own ear, "Hello, Inuyasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Haha! Evil cliffy!! BEWARE!!!


	26. Love you, too

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Ha I just got my longest review ever from moonlightshadow123. They went on and on on this MAJOR!! sugar rush. BTW, no the lady with the blonde hair and red suit was NOT Kikyo in disguise, that was a news reporter with bleached hair!! '-.- honestly, who else thought that was Kikyo in disguise??? Cause if you did I am obviously not writing this well. And I know how you feel, the high octaves suck!! and scales r sooo boring! But I love playing, so I'll keep doing it! Well if my calculations are right, and I don't think of something else to put in here, doubtful, this will be the third to last chapter! I know I'm sorry but it had to end sometime. Just three more! Or maybe....No three and one of those is the epilogue! Don't forget to stick around for the epilogue!!! Man I am jabering so much right now. Mainly to tick you guys off and to keep you from reading my story, those of you who haven't just skipped this part and moved on to the chapter! And I know it's working because your still reading it!!! XPXPXPXP!!!

**Chapter 26: Love you, too**

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice was laced with anger and worry. "What did you do with Kagome?"

"Oh nothing. My darling little sister would love to talk to you right now but she's all _tied up." _she laughed at her own lame joke.

"Kikyo if you hurt her..."

"Your hardly one to make threats Inuyasha." Kikyo pointed out. "Especially with the messy situation your mate is in right now." Kikyo ran the cold silver barrel of the gun in her hand on Kagome's cheek.

She tried to move as far from it as she could, which wasn't far.

Naraku was leaning again the wall smirking at Kagome and throwing lust filled looks at Kikyo. They had turned off all the lights and locked the door again. To keep her silence they had threatened her life with Kikyo's pistil.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a tight voice trying to keep a lid on the murderous emotions running through his viens.

"I already told you what I wanted Inuyasha." Kikyo said still not stopping caressing Kagome with her gun. "But you had to go and screw that up, didn't you?" her voice got tight as she finally showed signs of anger. "All you had to do was say I do and everything would have been fine. Two tiny little words and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"We'll do it again. What ever you want." Inuyasha promised.

"Too late." Kikyo said flatly. "I can see the mark you made on her Inuyasha. I'm not stupid. You already mated with her. Probably already impregnated her if what I've heard about dog demons is true."

"We used protection." Inuyasha protested immediately.

"Still, we can't erase that tiny little mark on her neck can we?" Kikyo moved the neck of Kagome's shirt down slightly revealing the mark. A gold crescent moon that shined slightly silver. "Kind of reminds me of your eyes and hair." she said moving the barrel move across it. "I wonder, the mark connects you two, right? I wonder, would you feel it if I shot her there?"

"No!" Inuyasha screamed but Kikyo lifted the gun and shot. Naraku ran up behind her just in time to silence the ear splitting scream that Inuyasha doubtlessly heard.

"Oops I missed." Kikyo said a smile in her voice as the wound in Kagome's shoulder oozed blood.

Inuyasha still felt a shadow of his mates pain.

"Oh would you look at that. He hung up." Kikyo smiled at her sister as the dial tone started. " I guess he didn't want to hear your last moments." She smiled at Kagome as Naraku let go of her mouth and backed off slightly. Kagome was crying and bleeding profusely. "But we won't worry about that." Kikyo reached into the purse she had thrown on the couch and pulled out a small digital camera.

"The...neighbors." Kagome reminded her her breathing labored as her senses were overwhelmed with pain.

"Out for the evening." Kikyo smiled indulgently. "Honestly this was a perfect night for this. Everyone who's not right next to your house will think it's a car back firing. Amazing how stupid some people can be. Now smile pretty for your mate Kagome." Kikyo said turning on the camera and pointing at her.

"Be honest, do you think Inuyasha will want revenge, or will spiral into depression unable to even think anymore? I'm voting on the second." Kikyo smiled as she got a close up of Kagome's pale sweaty face. "If what I've heard about the mating bond, then he will probably be lucky to not go insane when you die. And you will die little sister." she promised her voice not so happy anymore.

"Why...*huff*...are you...going this." her voice rose on the last word in pain.

"Pay back, sister dear." Kikyo circled her victim. "Why should I have had to leave? Why did I have to sacrifice for her? She was the mother, she should have sacrificed herself."

"We moved, we were going to....you were ...supposed to...come with us."

"Of course. But you didn't exactly look that long for me did you?"

"We...we did...couldn't....find you." Kagome's face got paler as her blood poured out.

"Please Kagome. How stupid do I look to you?" Kikyo stopped circling in front of Kagome. "You were always the favorite." She said pointing the gun at different placed on her body as if deciding where to shoot next. "You got everything. You were younger by what? 4 or 5 minutes? If that? Why should you have gotten everything? The nice new home. Well we destroyed that didn't we?" Kikyo smiled referring to the shrine. "Both of them, actually." she giggled happily like a kid getting what she wanted for Christmas.

"You got the rich best friend, then the rich mate. Well, not for much longer." she smiled at her but it was evil and warped.

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him his feet a blur as he tore through the forest surrounding the ancient shrine Miroku lived in. And of course Sango's house was in the city.

He had to make it.

* * *

"I don't have much to complain about myself. I got out of that poor broke house and into a rich one. Kind of like you." Kikyo said placing the camera on the fireplace mantle checking to make sure she had the room in full view. She spoke as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"I got a kind caring father." She looked with lusty eyes at Naraku. "Sometimes we fight, but, hey, that's the nature of relationships, right?"

She left the camera recording and walked over to Naraku. Ignoring Kagome, they started kissing ferociously. A kiss that held both lust and hatred, desire and anger.

It was sick to watch.

* * *

Inuyasha finally made it into the town and started hopping across roofs already spotting Sango's house.

* * *

Kikyo and Naraku finally pulled apart.

"We mated too, you know." Kikyo said turning her attention back to Kagome. "Left his mark right here." She lifted her skirt all the way to the highest part of the inside of her thigh. The mark was like a spider, but unlike Kagome's pure colors, it was dark, bloody, sickly, burnt red. The sight made Kagome want to throw up.

"He wasn't happy when I said I wanted to marry Inuyasha. Understandable of course." Kikyo said dropping her skirt and straitening it. "I belonged to him, that's how mating works, you know. I belong to Naraku, and you belong to Inuyasha. He owns you Kagome."

"Your wrong!" Kagome said softly but fiercely.

"Oh?"

"My relationship with Inuyasha is nothing like that!" Kagome's adrenaline pumped through her veins dulling the feeling of pain giving her strength. "We love each other! We're meant to be together!"

Kikyo smiled indulgently. "Oh how wrong you are sister. Marks date back to ancient times. Men used them to identify which females belonged to them. So no other would touch without their permission."

"No!"

"Oh but it's true. Why do you think I didn't give Naraku one?"

Kagome looked at her sister kind of shocked. She had given Inuyasha a bite and mark in return. Inuyasha's matched Kagome's perfectly. But then Kagome realized where Naraku put his. He had to have bitten her leg, her mouth was no where near him, so she couldn't give him one in return.

Besides, dog demons mated for life. And only to one. The bond was so deep, that cheating wasn't an option.

"Then why would you want to marry Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Because I couldn't very well marry Naraku. Think of what the media would say. 'Corporate owner marries own daughter'. Terrible for business. But as a Takahashi wife, I would get a share of their business. Therefore, more money."

Kagome stared at her in disbelief. How could this horrible vengeful thing be her sister? The one who had hugged her when they had seen each other back in Taro's office for the first time in years.

"I'm tired of talking." Kikyo said suddenly pointing the gun at Kagome again. "Sorry sister. Time to die."

* * *

AN: You know, normally I would end it here, but since you guys left me 200 reviews, I just have to give you more. :)

* * *

Kagome tried not to close her eyes and look at Kikyo while her sister pointed the gun at her face.

_Inuyasha. _

The door burst open in a flurry of flying wood chips as Inuyasha burst through, growling and snarling.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said out loud as Kikyo turned to look at him.

But he wasted no time in talk. He flew at Kikyo and knocked the gun out of her hand and then threw her against the wall.

Naraku ran forward to fight him and then a fight so fast began that Kagome couldn't keep up.

She would see small flashes of someone punching, or someone going down wounded, but by the time her brain identified what it saw the fight had already moved on.

At one point they broke apart and stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, took one look at her and slit the ropes holding her down.

"Run!" he said befoer Naraku attacked him again.

Trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her shoulder, Kagome got up and started walking as quickly as she could away.

"Nah-ah-ah little sister!" Kikyo said attacking her. "Your not getting away so easily."

They started fighting as best they could but, Kikyo had never had formal fight training, and while Kagome had some, she also had an injured shoulder that rendered her right arm useless.

So they fought as they could Kagome tried to punch, then Kikyo grabbed a fist of hair and pulled with all her might. Kagome fell to her knees and Kikyo punched her aside.

Kagome fell to the ground landing on her bad arm and calling out in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called getting distracted from his fight.

"Pay attention!" Naraku yelled punching him in the stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Kaogme yelled as he returned his concentration to his own battle.

Kikyo came over and kicked her bad shoulder. Kagome called out again, not being able to stop herself.

Inuyasha grew more desperate to finish and help his mate. All his instincts screamed at him to go to her, that she needed him. But Naraku seemed to know that and wouldn't let him get any closer to her.

Finally Inuyasha ran forward claws extended. Naraku was not ready for that and Inuyasha dug his claws deep into the demons chest and squeesed his heart until it burst.

But the loud bang Inuyasha heard was not Naraku's heart breaking and him dieing.

It was Kikyo.

Pointing a smoking gun at a still bleeding Kagome.

"Nooo!!" he cried out in pain.

"You took my mate I thought it only fair to return the favor." Inuyasha growled in hate and ran forward before she could stop him and punched her in her temple knocking her unconscious.

"Kagome!" he bent down to her. He lifted her gently, turning her on her back.

She was bleeding from her mouth and he saw her hand cluched over her side, it was bleeding through her pale fingers.

"Kagome! No!" he said.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes were foggy and filled with pain and her face was pale and cold.

"Inu...*cough* yash..."

"I'm here." he said smoothing down her hair as he felt her life slip through her own fingers.

Sirens wailed softly in the distance but his universe had shrunken to the small girl in his arms.

"Inuy...ya...yas...sha"

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." he lied.

"I...I....lo....love...."

"Shut up!" he said his voice cracked and filled with pain. "Don't you dare start talking like that!"

Kagome gave him a ghost of a smile, "Love....yo....you." she finished.

"Love you, too." Inuyasha said softly. He knew, he knew and didn't want to admit it.

"I'm sorry I was too late."

Kagome shook her head almost unperceptive. "I...Love...you." she gasped out again.

"Love you." he repeated. "Hey, we get our beach house back. Can't wait to go back and finish our weekend, huh?"

"We'll...ge...et...to...sw..im." Kagome played along.

"Of course. And I'll cook a big barbecue. Make you the best ribs on earth." he promised petting her hair.

"Sounds....like....li...fun." Kagome got out.

"We'll have the best time." he said his voice thick and hoarse.

"Yeah." she agreed.

The sirens got louder, but she was the only thing that mattered. Her and the fact that he couldn't save her.

"See....you..a...arou..nd."

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." He promised.

"Love....you." she choked out one last time before her eyes rolled back and closed and her breathing stopped.

"Love you too." he said as he heard men yelling outside with sirens that deafened his too sensitive ears.

"Love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

OMG!! Holy crap I'm crying and I'm writing the damn story!! Excuse me I need some tissue. Reviews please.


	27. Ending

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

Muhahahahaha!!!!! Man I should write bombshells more often. I got 21 different reviews :D:D:D:D:P:PXPXPXPXP! Man that was awsome. You guys should leave me more and more reviews they make me so happy. So let's see what this chapter holds. :D!

**Chapter 27: Ending**

"I can't believe this is happening." Midori said for what must have been the thousandth time.

She held a hankie at her mouth as tears flowed gently down her cheeks as she looked around. They were sitting in a church filled to the brim with friends and family for....

Oh, Midori couldn't even think about it.

"It's too soon." She said.

"I know." Izayoi reached over and hugged her both of them experiencing something only mothers could at an occasion like this.

"She's too....too young."

"I agree." Izayoi nodded starting to cry, again, herself.

Souta patted his mom on the back. "It's okay mom. I'm still here." He said offering the only comfort his ten year old mind could manage.

Midori smiled at him, her eyes watery. "I know, sweety." She hugged him as Taro and Inuyasha came toward them down the isle.

"Oh honey you look so nice." Izayoi said standing up and fiddling with Inuyasha's tie. "And you hate tuxes."

"Kagome's worth it." He said.

Izayoi nodded but Midori started another wave of tears. "Oh I just can't believe it."

"I never...never thought this day would come." Inuyasha confessed.

Silence decended on the church as the priest entered with the large black book in his hands and walked to the head of the church.

"It's time, son." Taro clasping Inuyasha on the shoulder.

He nodded and walked forward to the priest with Sesshomaru and Miroku not far behind him, he needed support on this day.

Taro left again and soft calming music started as the priest started his speech.

Sango walked through the door a large bouquet in her hands followed by Ayame and another friend of Kagome's named Eri. All three carried large bouquets.

This tearfilled day was all for her.

Midori and Izayoi started crying harder as the doors opened a final time revealing a very refined looking Taro with an angel on his arm.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Midori smiled through her tears as her daughter started her slow walk down the isle dressed in flowing white.

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome walked toward him a large smile on her face.

He never thought this day would come.

Her dress was a mystic white with both gold and silver to celebrate the crescent moon mark the was revealed proudly to the world with her off the shoulder strapless dress. Her veil made her sparkle and shine clouding her face briefly.

He held out his hand and Taro grabbed it and placed hers in his in a symbol older than time.

Sango smiled as Inuyasha walked her the last few feet never taking his eyes off of her.

He spared a small glance at the scar on her shoulder from the first shot.

He had never been so thankful to paramedics in his life.

* * *

_The stoic man grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha pushing the lifeless demon away from her._

_"Not breathing!" He cried reaching into his bag._

_Another three men followed him and they were followed by the cops who immediately grabbed Kikyo and confirmed Naraku's death._

_But all Inuyasha saw was a man pushing on Kagome's chest and another rolling in a gurney._

_"Clear!" someone yelled before Inuyasha even noticed they had a defibrillator._

_Someone checked her pulse. "Again."_

_"Clear!"_

_"Again."_

_"Clear!"_

_"We have a heartbeat."_

* * *

Inuyasha would forever be thankful to those men.

Every time he kissed her, he kissed that scar on her shoulder.

Every time they made love, he kissed the matching on on her hip.

It was the only apology he could give her since she had ruled out the vocal ones.

He had never been so thankful for someone's crappy aim.

* * *

_"The bullet hit her liver." the blood stained doctor told them still in his scrubs._

_"What...what does that mean?" Midori asked able to hold herself together a lot better than Inuyasha._

_"Well the liver is the most durable organ in your body." he said. "You can loose 80% of it, and as long as no major blood vessels are severed, it will grow back."_

_"So...that means..."_

_"Kagome will be just fine." he promised with a smile._

_Inuyasha showed signes of life for the first time as he looked up at the man._

_"Your mate will be fine." The demon promised him with a look that said he knew exactly what he was going threw._

* * *

"...in sickness in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kagome smiled up at him as if she knew what track his thoughts had taken.

* * *

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha cried_ _out when her eyes fluttered open._

_"Hey, there." She said her voice hoarse but full._

_"Welcome back." He said pushing her hair behind her ear._

_"Good to be back." she smiled weakly up at him._

_Her heart had stopped for 15 seconds before she was brought back to life._

_She was technically dead for 15 seconds._

_He had lost her for 15 seconds._

_"When are we going swimming?" she asked making him laugh for the first time in days._

* * *

"...to love and protect her? For richer or poorer? In sickness and health? As long as you both shall live."

"I do." He said at long last squeezing her hand gently.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Inuyasha threw back her veil. He made a slight detour to kiss her bullet wound, then moved back to look at her, "Forever." He promised before kissing her lips.

Everyone cheered as she kissed him back with just as much abandon.

"She's too young." Midori repeated crying harder than ever.

"I agree." Izayoi said grabbing her hand. "We can only be here for support now."

"Ooh I can't wait to see my grandchildren." Midori fawned over the non existent children.

"Oh me too. I hope they have his ears."

"Me too. Their just so cute and he won't let me touch them."

"Me either." Izayoi sniffed. "It's just not fair."

Souta rolled his eyes.

It was all mushy stuff, too gross for him.

Kagome released him. "Forever." she echoed back.

* * *

The reception was a fun event. Sesshomaru and Miroku were in charge of the toast, which included a lot of jokes from Miroku and a simple solute to the bride and groom from Sesshomaru.

It was an open bar and Mushin seemed happy as he made best friends with the bartender.

Sango had brought Kirara who elicited 'ooh's and 'aww's from the females of the crowd. Another thing Souta rolled his eyes over.

There was only one blight on the evening.

"Mom, do you know what happened to Kikyo?" Kagome asked making Inuyasha put down his drink.

Midori frowned as she thought of her eldest daughter. "The psychologist is helping, but she's still..."

* * *

_"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Kikyo screamed throwing herself against the walls in her padded cell. The jacket she wore kept her from doing any damage with her hands but she was taking a number on herself from the walls._

_Her hair was in disarray and what remained of her make up was all over her face._

_"Kikyo, sweety..." Midori said gently through the speaker._

_Kikyo screamed at the sound of her voice._

_Midori started crying and ignored the guard and ran into her room._

_Kikyo stared at her with huge hate filled eyes._

_"Kikyo, honey, it's me, mom. Remember mommy?"_

_"You bitch! You bitch! YOu BitCH! Youbitchyoubitchyoubitch!" Kikyo shouted again tossing her head around._

_Midori ran foward and hugged her daughter silencing her._

_"Mommy's here, sweety. Mommy's here."_

_There was nothing like a mother's love. Endless, understanding, undiscriminating._

_Kikyo was crying and mumbling curses while Midori rocked her back and forth singing her child lullabies._

* * *

"She's getting better. She doesn't cuss me out on site anymore." Midori smiled bitterly.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. He admired her more than he could say for sticking with Kikyo despite everything.

Midori must have seen that in his eyes because she said softly, "I am still her mother, Inuyasha. I always have been, always will be. No matter what she does I will continue to love her. I can be disappointed in her, can hate everything she's done. But I'm still her mother. I will still love her."

Inuyasha nodded and released her shoulder. This was a battle Midori had to fight alone. Kikyo's hatred came from bitterness to her mother. Only her mother could fix her now.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome slid into his black jag and tore out of the driveway of the church a storm of flower petals, bird seed, and bubbles following them.

"So how are you, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked.

"Very well, and you Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Getting better all the time." She smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

Inuyasha smiled. "We're going to the beach, of course."

"Oh?"

"Once dad got rid of that nasty tarmac the beach was suddenly beautiful again."

"Will we swim?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. And I'll make you that kick ass barbecue." He kissed her hand.

"Can't wait." Kagome smiled. "So is this our happily ever after?"

"What with you nagging me for the rest of my life?" Inuyasha teased.

"Oh and don't forget our kids screeching so loud it hurts your ears."

"And the pressures of work."

"Interfering in-laws."

"Cold scary brothers."

"Mother henning moms."

"Perverted best friends."

"Senile grandfathers."

"Sounds like fun." Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kagome snuggled closer to him. "A perfect ending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DO NOT FORGET THE EPILOGUE!!!! just a friendly reminder. :D So what did you think? Did anyone fall for the funeral/wedding thing at the begining or did you all catch onto me? well leave me reviews oh and btw, DONT FORGET THE EPILOGUE!!!


	28. Forever Hers

Disclaimer: Once Again...No I don't Own Inuyasha.

wow, I can't believe I finally wrote all of this. This is my longest story to date. And I'm really happy you guys seemed to like it. Love each of you and am so happy to have each of you reviewing for me. I've appreciated it more than I can say. You guys supper rock and I'm getting kind of sad now that I have to finish. Not only do I have to build an entirly new fan base with my new story but I loose all you guys! Makes me kind of sad really. Well this is the part where I thank everyone who has stuck with me through this.

**poems2songs**

**AquaMiko808**

**BoredGirl17**

**SistersGrimm**

**bronx4life**

**Soumyee**

**The Sacred Tree**

**Kagome 2145**

**punk66**

**xxfreefallangelxx**

**-Invisable-IWalkAlone**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**

**moonlightshadow123**

**Kattana**

** for romance**

**marie 53**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**gold sea glass**

**Roseybee**

**Sassybrat**

**AnimeGirls9194**

**kimiko888**

**Anna the Water Child**

**jessica-barriga-94**

**Futurekagome37**

**wolfhowler245**

**kittykritik**

**Inuyasha-Girl01**

**InuxKags**

**Diamond369**

**anime-manga lovers**

**SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ**

**Veonora**

**lost-n-the-mist-country**

**raye85**

**angelfright**

**PunkLover**

**SilverSpirit101**

**LilAznBby**

**geekinthepink88**

**XXKAGOMEFAN561XX**

**Summer Jasmine**

**Nay-nay-chan01**

**Drama Kagome**

**TiffanyM**

**EmoRocker girl**

**0LostInTranslation0**

**iluvSokka46**

**yashibabe**

**livinginadream-2013**

**penfic**

**jazzie1122**

And that is everyone who has reviewed, at least once. I hope everyone enjoyed and here is the last installment, the epilogue for Forever His.

**Epilogue: **

"Kagome you know I love you, right?" Inuyasha said pushing her hair behind her ear while she was washing dishes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Kagome asked smiling at him. Four years of marriage and mating had not dulled her love for him. If truth be told, it seemed the love had grown stronger.

"What, a man can't tell his mate he loves her?" He asked his face perfectly innocent.

"Sure they can." Kagome said placing the last dish in the dishwasher. "Just not in that tone of voice."

"Why do you do the dishes anyway? We have servants who are actually paid to do that?" He asked changing the topic.

"I enjoy a household chore now and then. And don't change the subject. What do you want?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then grabbed her pulling her into his chest. "Have I told you lately how sexy you are?"

"Only every other hour." Kagome giggled.

"Oh, well then I'm overdue. Kagome, you have got to be the sexiest women alive."

Kagome kissed his nose then pulled away. "Not right now, lover. The family is coming." she walked away from him and Inuaysha stared at her ass.

"You know, you should be taking it easy." He yelled at her.

"I'm not sick, Inuyasha." She yelled back like she did everytime.

A little while later the doorbell rang and Kagome practicly flew downstairs to get it.

"Sango!" she yelled opening the door for her best friend.

"Damn girl!" Sango said looking her over. "I leave you for a few months and come back to this." she pointed to Kagome's swollen belly.

"Hypocrit." Kagome laughed. "What about you?"

"What about me? I am not pregnant." Sango stuck her nose in the air.

"Yet." Kagome smiled. "But tou don't exactly have a clean track record.

"Uncle Yasha! Uncle Yasha!" Sango's three boys screamed running inside to see Inuyasha.

"Hey guys!" He yelled holding open his arms and allowing himself to be tackled. "Woh, you gusy are strong! Have you been eating your green?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yup!" The oldest, who was only 4 said proudly.

"Nice" He patted their hair.

"Who would have thought he would be a good dad?" Sango asked.

"I know." Kagome smiled at him fondly.

"So what's with the second pup?"

"Well we loved our first one so much, we thought we'd have another." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's head emerged from the tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Baby's fussy. I got it." He left the boys and took off upstairs.

"Twice as effective as a baby monitore." Kagome said. Sango laughed as Miroku apeared behind her.

"Hello Kagome. Your looking twice as radient as usual." He smiled kissing her hand.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said walking forward and hugging him. He gave her all the impression of hugging back but when she looked his arms were held palm up at his sides as if he was being held at gunpoint.

"Um....Miroku?" she said looking at his hands.

"Yes?" He answered as if completely unaware of her wierd tone.

"Why are your hands up like that?"

"Training." Sango said grabbing her man and kissing him hard.

Once she finished she looked at Kagome. "We're working on breaking his bad habits."

Kagome laughed and led them in.

"Sorry guys." Inuyasha said apearing beside them. "I'm going to need to barrow Kagome for a moment." He lifted her bridal style and ran upstairs.

"What?' Kagome asked as he placed her in the baby's room.

"She pooped." he said.

Kagome laughed at him. Inuyasha loved his daughter with all of his being, but he just couldn't stand the messes she made.

"I got it." Kagome said kissing his cheek. "Go downstairs and keep those boys out of trouble.

"Got it." He ran downstairs yelling something about foot ball.

Kagome shook her head ignoring the sound of something shattering followed by an awful silence then by shouts of who was to blame.

"Men." she said lifting her daughter.

Keiri started moving in discomfort as Kagome brought her to her changing station. Both of her mother's prayers had been answered for Kieri, and what they could see of their unborn son, had two tiny triangle dog ears on their head.

Keiri's hair was black though and her eyes were just a few shades darker than her father's. She had a sweet round face and hardly ever cried just fussed a little. A trait she had gotten from her mother.

Kagome kissed her head. "Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

The backyard was filled with people, friends and family from all over. After all it wasn't a good summer barabecue without all your loved ones around.

Loui was sitting on a picnic bench his nose in the air as Inuyasha and Miroku cooked meat on the grill. "Barbaric." he would mutter from time to time.

Izayoi was, unbelievably, pregnant again only she was due in just a month. Taro was hovering protectively around her bringing her everything she wanted or needed trying to keep her from straining herself. Izayoi looked like she was just barely putting up with it for her mates peace of mind. Taro liked to growl at anyone who coughed near her or anyone who even looked like they might be even a little bit sick.

Souta was just turning fifteen and was acting like a typical teenage bad ass that secretly loved his mom, though he would never admit it to his friends. "Hey sis!" he yelled running past her playing ball with the boys. It was all three of Sango's kids VS Souta who was going very easy on them.

Kirara was there watching over the little ones like she had done it all her life stepping in when she thought they were in danger of hurting themselves.

Sango was helping Kagome cook, doing most of the cooking so Kagome didn't have to strain herself too hard. They talked all about Sango's trip around the world seeing all sorts of things. Kagome loved hearing the stories but she felt so much more at home, at home. So thats where she stayed.

Midori was talking with Izayoi happily with a whole lot of new stress lines on her face that came from dealing with her half crazy daughter. But she didn't deal with it alone anymore. She had found someone pretty special to her a year ago, his name was Touya and he treated her like a queen.

Perhaps the most odd guests were Kikyo and her two 'friends' from the hospital. She had gotten a lot better lately. She had developed this twitch and she had lost alot of weight but otherwise she was back to her pre-run away self. She had gotten very close to Midori and was even able to exchange pleasentries with Kagome now as long as they were few and far in between.

Her 'friends' were two doctors from the hospital sent to watch over her on her rare days out. They were there in case she digressed and started going crazy again but they hadn't had to do anything for about a year now. Kikyo was really healing. And the doctors, a lizard half demon named Koi, she was really sweet, and a human man named Yuu, he was the silent type, had both become a sort of extended cousin in the family.

Kikyo's hand shook as she picked up her lemonade and drank a little bit. No matter how much resentment and bitterness there was inside her, she still loved her family and the doctors were working on that love to heal her.

"A great turn out, huh?" Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"I love our family." she said leaning against her mate.

"Yeah." he didn't say that he wasn't fond of Kikyo, but he didn't need to. Insane or not she had still indangered the life of his mate and therefore he couldn't forgive her as quickly as the rest of the family could. But he tolerated her presence, and that was enough.

"Ready to bring out the guest of honor?" Kagome asked him.

"I thought you would never ask." he ran back up stairs and came back down with Kieri in his hands.

"Alright, hey it's the birthday girl." he yelled.

Sango and Kagome brought out the large cake that Loui had hand made and set the single candle on top on fire.

Everyone sand her the happy birthday song, even Kikyo mumbled some of the words under her breath. And together, Kagome and Inuyasha blew out her singel candle.

It was a long party, with everyone there to laugh and have fun together. Kikyo had to leave halfway through because her twitches got worse and they only got worse when she was taking as much as she could stand. So Kikyo, Koi, and Yuu left but the party went on.

Midori and Izayoi were cooing the baby while Inuyasha and Kagome danced.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked.

"The best." Kagome layed her head on his chest. Her heart was so full of love at that moment that she could hardley breath.

"So have you dicided what we're naming our son?" He asked a little while later.

"Yash." she looked up at him. "I think we have time to think about it. We still have a few months."

"I know but I keep thinking how undicided you were with Keiri and was wondering if the same was happening with our son."

Kagome laughed. "If you haven't noticed this pregnancy is a lot easier than Keiri's. I'll think of something."

"Good." he kissed her and they fell silent again.

* * *

That night when they crawled into bed and Inuyasha was drifting of he couldn't help but think about his mate. Kikyo had once said that when a man mated with you, you belonged to him. But as he stared at the angel breathing deeply on his chest he thought it had to be the other way around.

Kagome had him wrapped around her little finger and he knew it and loved it.

She didn't belong to him. He belonged to her. He had been and would always will be, forever hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, guys. This is goodbye. I shall miss all of you. *kisses*


End file.
